Ambitious Love
by Hitokun
Summary: Reina has a secret she's been keeping from Kumiko. It's her chance at being special, at being different like she always prided herself on. What will this mean for Kumiko? For Reina? A chance at love or a chance at success? Kumiko x Reina (time skip warning)
1. Chapter 1

**Ambitious Love**

* * *

"Kumiko, I'm leaving."

Kumiko looked up from her book, staring at Reina who sat across from her. Seeing the girl still rooted to her seat, the brunette glanced at her watch. It was only a few minutes after 4 P.M.

"So soon?" Kumiko closed her book, setting it on the coffee table between them before getting up and taking a seat next to Reina. They both ended up with their backs against Kumiko's bed, leaning into each other casually. Without a word, Reina rested her head on Kumiko's shoulder, letting out a sigh. There was hesitation before she continued.

"I'm…leaving, Kumiko…" Reina let the other girl's name linger on her tongue as she leaned further into her, her arms snaking around Kumiko's waist. Reina sat with baited breath, feeling more uneasy as she waited for a reply.

The brunette laughed, feeling something strange hanging in the air. The way Reina said her name just now was so unfamiliar, full of longing. It was a bit lewd too, but Kumiko tried to keep that out of her mind.

"You already said that, Reina." Kumiko shifted slightly, turning to face her guest. There was another pause. Reina didn't look up.

"I want to be special, Kumiko."

The euphonium player paused at this, wondering why she felt so uneasy at the declaration that Reina was so fond of saying. Turning to Reina and using a finger to lift the girl's chin, Kumiko peered into the trumpeter's deep purple eyes. There, Kumiko saw conflict, guilty, and...pity.

"You're special to me." Kumiko said as she leaned in closer. She pressed her lips gently to Reina's, feeling the other girl kiss her back with equal fervor.

They parted, gasping for breath, Kumiko cradling Reina's face in her hands. The black haired girl leaned in, resting her forehead against the other girl's.

"I know, Kumiko…" Reina sighed, gritting her teeth together. "I know, but I…I am going to do whatever it takes to set myself apart from everyone else." There was a long pause after she rephrased what she just said.

Kumiko bit her lip. She could feel something was coming, the warm trickle of tears coating her hands.

"I…I'm going to be special, so I have to leave." Reina said this with a trembling voice, sudden ragged sobs punctuating her sentence as she collapsed into Kumiko's arms. The mood changed almost immediately, the apprehension exploding into full chaos.

No more explanation was needed. The words and the emotions were enough for Kumiko to infer what was happening. The pamphlets she saw on Reina's desk the a few weeks ago, the new suitcases…there were so many clues.

Kumiko was silent. The girl didn't know what to think, a mix of anger, of sadness, and of disbelief surged through her.

"You…don't have to, Reina…Reina…" Kumiko pressed her forehead to Reina's again, her fingers clutching at those tear stained cheeks.

"I-I'm…leaving next month. It was already decided before the Agata festival…" Reina tore herself away from Kumiko, standing abruptly as she moved towards the door, facing away from the brunette. "I'm so sorry I waited until now before I told you…" She wiped her tears away angrily, feeling overwhelmed by her own emotions.

Kumiko stared in silence, wondering why the sight of the usually composed Reina in tears drove her mad. She was devastated, furious, and heartbroken. Why was Reina the one who was crying?

It just wasn't fair.

In a cloud of emotions, the euphonium player could only distinguish one among them. Her blood boiled. She was livid.

Standing, Kumiko made her way to Reina, spinning the girl around, holding her at arm's length by the shoulders.

"Kumiko, I can't stay…I-" Reina grit her teeth, attempting to wipe away the tears that refused to stop. "I have to-"

"…up."

It was barely audible, but Reina noted the change in the other girl almost immediately. The trumpeter looked up to see Kumiko shaking, her fists balled at her sides, her head down, eyes directed towards the ground.

"Kumiko-"

"Shut up!" Kumiko growled, nearly lunging at Reina as she grabbed the other girl by the neck of her sweater, pushing her down onto the bed behind them.

Reina's eyes were wide as she caught a glimpse of Kumiko's tear streaked face, marred with rage and disappointment. It was a side of the girl she had never seen before.

"S-Stop! K-Kumiko!"

Reina struggled under Kumiko's weight, the slightly taller girl straddled her effectively, nearly sitting on top of the trumpet player. Her hands pinned Reina down to the bed, her nails digging into the flesh of Reina's arms.

"You…" Kumiko still had her head down, shaking now as the sobs racked her slim frame. She shook as she let the tears fall, feeling betrayed that this was the reality that had played out. "Why didn't you tell, me? Reina! Weren't we aiming for nationals?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant for…for this to get so far! K-Kumiko, please-"

Reina was cut off as Kumiko crushed her lips to the other girl's. The dark haired girl struggled at first, but gave in, her tears flavoring their kiss heavily with salt. The kiss was desperate, rough, not like the countless ones they shared in empty classrooms, in the secrecy of their bedrooms.

Reina's lips were red and swollen when Kumiko relented, coming up to give them both some much needed air. They were both breathing heavily, Kumiko's shoulders rising and falling along with her sobs. She paused for a long moment, watching Reina cry silently on her bed. Guilt flashed across Kumiko's face, but it was gone as quickly as it had manifested. It was replaced by disappointment. She had fallen hard for Reina and it was hard to accept that she had to let this go.

Without another word, Kumiko stood, and took a seat on the floor. She curled up with her knees drawn up to her chest, trying to stem the flow of tears. She buried her face in the fabric of her pants, shaking her head and willing reality to be anything but this.

There was drawn out silence in the room, Kumiko seated on the floor, and Reina still on the bed. The black haired beauty curled up on her side, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. The salt stung her bleeding lips, but she supposed she deserved that. The pain was refreshing, distracting her.

"Where?"

The word broke the silence suddenly, but Reina knew what Kumiko was asking.

"America."

"When exactly?"

"March 15th."

"Why?"

"Full scholarship to Julliard."

Kumiko flinched at the name and she knew that she had lost. The exchange carried on until this point and then silence again.

* * *

"Hey, don't you think that there's something really wrong here?" Hazuki leaned over to Midori, gesturing not so subtly to Kumiko and Reina who were both sitting apart from each other. The two were usually inseparable, drawn to each other almost instantly once the lunch bell sounded. However, today it was lunch time, but neither of them had budged. They were both seated at their respective desks, already eating their lunch.

The two girls cleaned up quite well, the eyes red and swollen from crying were barely noticeable unless one looked closely. The frigid atmosphere, however, was more than obvious and everyone in the class caught wind of it.

Whispers were already starting, buzzing loudly around the classroom. Everyone was wondering if it could have been a falling out due to a fight over a boy. Tsukamoto Shuichi's name came up every once in a while, making the Midori and especially Hazuki wince at the absurdity of the comments.

The day carried on with neither Kumiko nor Reina saying a word to each other. There were sidelong glances exchanged. None of their classmates noticed. Their eyes would always meet and always end off darting away.

It was a strange mix of glares, longing looks, and exasperation.

Unfortunately, this matter carried well on into March. It was like a messy divorce, with Kumiko keeping Hazuki and Midori, while Reina retreated to the rooftop with her trumpet at lunchtimes, the haunting brass of her trumpet audible if one happened to be on the upper floors at the time.

The gossip seemed to die down as the days passed, but every once in a while during band practice, when Kumiko and Reina were forced to interact in some way, the whispers stirred up again. The icy exchange between the two always elicited sneering looks from the upperclassmen who were still jealous of Reina, but sympathetic sighs from Asuka and Kaori.

Tsukamoto Shuichi was the only one who didn't notice the change in either Kumiko or Reina. If anything, his advances were even more aggressive to Hazuki's disappointment. To an observer, it was strange that Shuichi continued to pester Kumiko, when her responses reflected her barely present interest in him. It was only when Kousaka Reina was in the room that Kumiko's affect changed. She always put on her best fake smile, laughed loudly at Shuichi's jokes, making subtle touches far more obvious. It was apparent to everyone except for the lovestruck Shuichi that Kumiko was using the trombonist to make Reina jealous. It was true, but no one could have guess Kumiko's motive for her vindictive actions.

All the while, Kumiko would always steal glances at Reina, wondering if she elicited even the smallest reaction from the stoic girl.

It wasn't like Kumiko to be so petty, but Reina could see that she was desperate, desperate to stop her from leaving in her own way. It made her sad to see Kumiko bare her true colors to everyone else. If anything, Reina was jealous, but not of Shuichi, but of the fact that Kumiko was showing her 'bad personality' to all those other people. It was a side of Kumiko that used to be reserved for Reina, but now, she had no rights to any part of Kumiko.

* * *

The days continued to fly by and a growing anxiety welled up in both Reina and Kumiko as the date drew closer.

 _With three weeks left…_

They still weren't speaking to each other, but Reina noticed Kumiko's gaze softening. She saw the regret.

 _With two weeks left…_

Kumiko had stopped by Reina's house one day, a box of pastries in hand. She was planning to apologize, but turned away at the last minute.

With o _ne week left…_

Reina had seen Kumiko at her apartment the previous week. She had just gotten home and was watching the girl from down the hall, watching her struggle to ring the doorbell.

Reina returned the favor, determined to sort things out with Kumiko before she left, but found herself standing at the brunette's door, her hand frozen before she could knock. She didn't know what she wanted to say, what she could say.

Little did she know, Kumiko had watched Reina's hesitation from the window on the second floor.

 _With just one day left…_

Reina ended off her last day at Kitauji in band practice.

"Class, there are only a few more sessions before we break for the end of the year. I just want you all to know that it's been a great pleasure teaching you all so far. You have all certainly exceeded my expectations. Best wishes to the third years who are graduating and also…" Taki sensei stopped mid-sentence, sharing a nod with Reina in the trumpet's section. "I'm pleased to announce that our very own Kousaka Reina will be departing tomorrow for a specialized program at Julliard. I'm sure that we are all very happy for her and our thoughts will be with her on her journey." Taki Noboru clapped and the class politely followed.

Reina stood and bowed politely in thanks before she quickly sat down again.

Kumiko's gaze was vacant. She avoided looking in Reina's direction, fighting the urge to break down in tears again. She had cried herself dry these past few weeks, becoming desensitized to the sound of Reina's name, Reina's voice, and the obvious lack of Reina in her life. She had to get used to it sooner or later, right?

* * *

Kumiko sighed as she locked up the music room. Orange sunset was already streaming through the windows, but she didn't even care that cleaning up the storage room took her over two hours. She just needed a distraction, a distraction that would draw her attention away from the exact moment her heart would shatter. It didn't happen yet, but Kumiko suspected that once the reality of Reina's departure settled in, the shatter would be deafening.

"Kumiko."

The girl in question paused, not turning around at the sound of her name. She thought she was the last one to leave, but she wasn't. She didn't expect her to still be here. After the slight pause, the euphonium player continued on, walking briskly away from the voice.

"Kumiko, I was waiting for you. I need to talk to you."

Footsteps quickened after her and Kumiko panicked. It was unsightly as Reina would say, but she didn't care. She picked up her bag and started running down the halls and down the stairs. She felt the tears coming again, feeling weak for letting Reina control her life like this.

"Kumiko! Wait! Please!"

The cries fell on deaf ears, Kumiko trying to gain more distance. She slid around the corner, almost knocking down a teacher who yelled at her to stop running. She didn't care. Once she reached the front gates, she didn't bother changing her shoes as she bolted outside. It was a strange type of desperation.

She was running from Reina, running from the last moments they would spend together. It was as if Kumiko thought she could run away from the reality of things.

The brunette was jostled from her thoughts as her foot caught on a loose tile. She went sprawling forward, spilling the contents of her bag onto the concrete before she reached out with her right hand to brace the fall. Kumiko fell hard onto her palm, feeling a searing pain shoot up her hand and into her wrist.

A crack resounded.

Kumiko was doubled over on the ground, white hot pain paralyzing her. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes

"Kumiko!" Reina collapsed beside the girl, struggling to keep calm as she paled at the sight of blood pouring out from a gash on Kumiko's hand and forearm, her wrist angulated in a strange way. Reina swallowed hard, wondering if the sight of white poking through Kumiko's skin was bone.

"R-Reina…ahgh…" Kumiko grit her teeth in pain, cringing as she held her obviously broken wrist.

"I'm going to get help. I'll be right back, Kumiko." Reina scrambled to her feet, her schoolbag forgotten beside Kumiko.

"No! Don't!"

Kumiko's good hand shot out and clasped Reina's tightly, stopping her.

Reina looked down, her eyes meeting Kumiko's frantic ones. She didn't know if it was the pain the girl was in, but it was the most honest face she had seen on the brunette since their falling out.

"Please don't leave me…Please, Reina." Kumiko begged, the tears streaming down her face.

The dark haired beauty was frozen in her tracks, but without another word, she sat down, cupping Kumiko's face with her hand gently. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

* * *

Hours passed, a flash of chaos, paramedics, doctors, and nurses lingered in Kumiko's mind. Everything was quiet now, even her thoughts.

A voice suddenly interrupted the emptiness.

"Are you sure we don't need to phone your parents, Kumiko?" Reina sat beside the brunette on the hospital cot, their legs swung over the edge of the stretcher.

"It's fine. They're not home this weekend and my sister won't be home until later tonight." Kumiko was quiet, absently running her fingers across the rough material of the cast that enveloped her hand and continued up her arm.

"You won't be able to play the euphonium for at least a few weeks, you know?"

Kumiko stayed silent.

"The doctor said that they've set the bone and that it should heal without any obvious scarring. Isn't that good news?"

No answer.

Reina looked down at her own hands, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. She couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Kumiko. If it wasn't for her, Kumiko probably wouldn't have broken her wrist. If it wasn't for her, Kumiko wouldn't have even been in this mess. Reina felt a pang of regret, wondering why she was so aggressive in pursuing the euphonium player. She could have spared them both so much pain.

"I…I'm going to go then…" Reina motioned to stand, shouldering her bag, but she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Kumiko's fingers grab a fistful of the fabric.

Sighing, the trumpeter couldn't help but let a smile tug at her lips. "Let's get you home, Kumiko.. We'll go see the doctor and get you discharged. I'm sure he said that everything was in order."

Kumiko nodded, her hand still grasping Reina's skirt.

Shaking her head sympathetically, Reina gently removed the other girl's hand from her uniform, threading her fingers through Kumiko's as she led them both out of the room.

They stayed like that as they carried on with Kumiko's discharge, as they exited the hospital and as they made their way down the streets.

The two girls walked in silence, Kumiko's hand resting lightly in Reina's, letting the moment be what it was.

"I'm in love with you, Kumiko."

Kumiko grimaced, the words struck her like a knife in the heart.

"But I also love myself…I want to be special, different from others." Reina sighed, squeezing Kumiko's hand.

There was silence before Kumiko replied, biting her lip.

"I know, Reina."

Kumiko stopped, pulling Reina back. The dark haired beauty turned, her gaze inquisitive. It was the girl's tone that caught her off guard. It was almost like a resignation.

"I've decided to stop being selfish." The brunette grasped the other girl's hand tighter, finally looking at and seeing Reina for the first time in weeks. It had certainly been too long since she had had her fix, her daily dose of Reina.

"What do you mean, Kumiko? I-"

Reina stopped mid-sentence, her jaw dropping at the sight of a smile on the brunette's face. It was rare these days. One of her sincere smiles.

"I'm going to be happy for you, Reina. I'm going to get over you and I'm going to be rooting for you. You're getting what you want. You're going to be special." Kumiko smirked as she confidently stated her intentions. "I'm in love with you too, Reina, so I've decided that I'll see you off with a smile." The brunette seemed to contradict her own words as she started to tear up, struggling to keep her smile intact as her bottom lip quivered.

"I'll show you, Kumiko. I'll show you how different I am from everyone. I'll…make this worth everything that we're giving up here." Reina smiled through the tears, studying Kumiko's face, committing the girl's features and expressions to memory.

"I know you will, Reina. I know…"

They shared a moment of silence before they leaned in closely, their lips pressed timidly against each other's. The kiss was apprehensive at first, but then they fell into a familiarity before desperate desire overcame them.

The two girls were oblivious to the students and housewives who had stopped on the streets to stare. They were lost in each other's presence, half-laughing and half-crying as they parted from the kiss.

They spent a long time on the quickly darkening street corner, talking about everything and talking about nothing. They were both reluctant to say goodbye. Reina's flight was in the morning. This was the last chance they would have.

The streetlights flickered on.

Reina's smile faltered as she realized what this meant. It was time for their goodbye.

Silence lapsed between them and they knew it was time. Reina's phone had buzzed endlessly, her parents' calls going unnoticed.

They were both careful not to echo any empty promises, being far too aware that naivety was not something either of them found attractive.

Kumiko and Reina shared a knowing smile. Unspoken words hung in the air, both of them wanting to say something, but decided against it.

Wordlessly, they shared another long kiss and a lingering embrace before they turned and parted ways.

* * *

That night, neither Kumiko nor Reina really slept.

At 4am, Reina was roused out of semi-consciousness by a vibration on her night-table. She turned over and retrieved her mobile off her dresser, unlocking the screen.

It was a text message.

 _Sender: Kumiko_

 _I'm rooting for you, Reina._

 _But just to let you know, I've decided to become special too. I know that it can get lonely where you're headed._

 _Kumiko_

Reina smiled, feeling her heart swell with happiness. She tapped out a reply, glancing at the clock as she did so. There were only a few hours before she had to leave.

Across town, Kumiko anxiously awaited for Reina's reply, lying in bed, hiding under the covers with her half-empty tissue box, looking for a sense of security.

Her phone chimed and Kumiko fumbled with the lock screen. Her heart raced in her chest as she read Reina's reply.

 _Sender: Reina_

 _Kumiko, I have no doubt about it._

 _I know you have what it takes to be special._

 _You're special to me and I'm sure you'll be show everyone how extraordinary you are._

 _Kousaka Reina ~3_

Kumiko chuckled at the last line, the heart emoji so uncharacteristic of the straight laced trumpeter. It was decided then with Reina's reply.

They were both set out on the same path.

They were both going to show the world how different they were from everyone else.

Together.

* * *

 **A/N:** Haha I'm on a roll, but it never lasts. I'll definitely continue this when I have time, but no promises! I've discovered that I have commitment issues!

P.S. it was supposed to be a 'less than' 3 heart sign in the text, but is weird with formatting :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Ambitious Love - Part 2**

* * *

It was a gradual realization for Kumiko.

It never felt empty throughout the years, but on this particular day, on the last day of high school, it finally hit her. Her friends were all gone. Her upperclassmen had all graduated, Hazuki wasn't speaking to her anymore because of all that Shuichi nonsense, and Midori…was Hazuki's friend.

The brunette would never admit it to anyone, but she did feel lonely. School had never been the same without Reina, and after what happened…

Kumiko shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her mind. She didn't want to think about Reina at the moment, but at the same time, all she could think of was the girl who stole her heart and tossed it back at her.

Even now, standing in front of the music room, the brunette was compelled to go in one last time.

The door was still open, a few students huddled around a music stand, practicing. They stopped abruptly when she entered, but after a few wary gazes and hushed whispers, they continued, allowing Kumiko to walk through the classroom uninterrupted, to gain access to the instrument storage room at the back.

The brunette felt a wave of nostalgia hit her as she entered, her heart racing at the flood of memories. It was bittersweet. Here, she could almost feel Reina's presence. It one of their favorite rendezvous places, secluded and private.

Kumiko smiled bitterly as she walked over to the brass section, her hand lingering on the euphonium she had returned just last week. It was already collecting dust.

She ran her hand across the black leather case, itching to play the instrument just one last time, but she knew she couldn't. Today was the last day she would indulge in her tortuous behaviour. In the beginning, she couldn't bring herself to continue playing after Reina left, but Kumiko was determined to prove a point. She knew she had the potential to do great things, to be someone.

Band practice had been difficult with the constant reminder of Reina. She always felt like the trumpet section was missing the edge that had brought them to nationals in their first year. They were never a contender again without the upper years, without Reina. Kitauji was once again known for its mediocrity.

Band practice was even more difficult after Reina told her they needed to stop.

Kumiko never thought she would, but she did. She had to.

She clutched her schoolbag tighter, her knuckles turning white.

After that, the kind of pain was different. Every time she thought about the dark haired beauty, she felt anger, guilt, and understanding. The whole myriad of emotions was conflicting. It was painful to think about Reina's callous disregard in pursuit of her ambitions, but at the same time, Kumiko agreed with the sentiment. It was understandable and logical, but Kumiko just didn't know why it had to happen to her. She wanted to hang onto Reina, the girl who opened her eyes, who showed her that what she had was pure potential.

However, deep down, the brunette knew that it was next to impossible. Maintaining a long distance relationship was difficult, especially with Reina's practice schedule, with the time difference…

It was inevitable, but Kumiko wanted to deny it for as long as she could.

Sighing, the former euphonium player left the storage room, not paying attention to the stares she attracted as she made her way out, her thoughts preoccupied.

She quickly descended the stairs, wanting to avoid contact with anyone she might have called a friend at one point. Truthfully, Kumiko should have thanked Reina, thanked her for letting her go, letting her realize that without distractions, she would be able to achieve whatever she set her heart on.

Reaching the school gates, Kumiko smiled again, touching her left wrist, remembering how embarrassing it was when she tried running from Reina, running from the truth of the matter that she and Reina were parting ways. It all seemed so silly now, so dreamlike, but so vivid, like it had happened yesterday.

The fracture had left a mark, an unsightly and raised scar just above her wrist. Whenever she felt melodramatic, Kumiko liked to think of that as a scar that Reina had left on her life. The mere thought of that brought a self-deprecating smile to the girl's lips.

Before leaving the school's foyer, Kumiko paused, her thoughts suddenly returning to a package that she had received this morning. She rummaged through her bag, looking for the brown manila envelope she thought was the next step in her life. Once she had found it, the brunette took a long hard look at it, resisting the urge to open it. She knew what it was. It was too big to be a rejection letter. Even if it was an acceptance, she couldn't. It was simply a point she wanted to prove to herself, to prove that she could live up to Reina's expectations.

Being a musician just wasn't her dream anymore.

Without Reina, Kumiko could see that her own dream was something else, not a path she had decided on while pining for the other girl.

Taking one last look at the small parcel, Kumiko slipped it into the garbage can by the doors, her eyes lingering on the sender's label, ' _Julliard School of Music'_ , as it disappeared into the trash bin.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Kumiko felt lighter, like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She was going to put the past behind her and put Reina out of her mind.

She had never felt more unburdened.

"Kumiko!"

The girl in question turned at the sound of her name, irked that she wasn't able to escape in time.

"Kumiko…"

Kumiko had an apathetic look on her face, but there was also something like pity in her eyes as she watched Tsukamoto Shuuichi struggle to find his words as he stood in front of her, repeating her name.

"What do you want, Shuuichi?"

The blond boy flinched at the sound of Kumiko's voice, devoid of warmth, a sort of indifference on her lips.

He wondered if it was because of how he confronted Kumiko about the rumours. It wasn't something that the blond took seriously and even today, he wouldn't believe it.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Shuuichi looked at his feet, kicking at an imaginary speck of dust on the ground.

Kumiko turned to leave, but Shuuichi stopped her.

"Am I going to see you again?" It was an almost desperate question, wanting to glimpse some semblance of the girl who used to be his best friend.

Sighing, Kumiko continued walking. Without turning around, she replied, "Probably not. I'm going to Tokyo University."

The blond was stunned, wondering if that's how they would end their friendship.

There was a lapse of silence between the two as Kumiko continued walking, getting further and further away from her former childhood friend.

Gathering up his courage, Shuuichi took a deep breath, yelling to Kumiko who was quite far from the entrance now.

"I believe in you, Kumiko! You're going to be someone special! I just know it!"

Kumiko almost faltered in her steps, the words just catching in her throat. It reminded her so much of Reina, but it wasn't. Shuuichi would have said that even if he didn't believe in her, but Reina…Reina was different.

She and Reina were both ambitious, but they were different people. Reina was focused on her aspirations, but Kumiko wanted to give love a chance. For a while, being with Reina was the source of her ambition, but she gave up on that today. Saying goodbye to the music room, to Kitauji, to the letter…It was a decision that she needed to make in order to have a clean break from Kousaka Reina.

She knew her obsession wasn't healthy.

* * *

A few minutes passed before Kumiko realized that she had just had a dream. It was a dream about the past, about a time where she struggled to find herself, struggled to let go of someone she loved.

Kumiko groaned as her eyes fluttered open, the room's suddenly bright lights in her eyes. Easing herself off the hospital cot, Kumiko glanced at her watch. It was only 2:53 A.M. She had another half hour before her break was over, but she couldn't sleep.

It wasn't anything new. Sleep had eluded her for a while now and the dreams didn't help. It was stupid. She wasn't in high school anymore. She was an adult, her own person. Sighing, the brunette grabbed a labcoat off the hooks on the wall, checking briefly to see if it was her nametag on the garment she took. Tousling her brown curls, Kumiko combed through her hair briefly before tying it up into a long ponytail. It reached her shoulders now, almost as long as-

Kumiko stopped her train of thought. Recently, her mind liked to wander, revisiting her high school days.

It all started after she was coerced into attending a symphony performance last week. It was a blind date her mother set her up on, but Kumiko figured that she might as well make the best of it. She still enjoyed going to the symphony, the orchestra, whatever people called it nowadays. Whenever she went, the young woman had a bad habit of paying special attention to the brass section, especially the trumpets. She never really got the closure she wanted and last week, her efforts finally paid off.

It was unmistakable.

The hairstyle was slightly different, but clad in a black one-piece, Kumiko couldn't help but see the parallels. It was Reina. It might not have been the same mysterious Reina who dragged her up a mountain on the day of the Agata festival, but it was the same Kousaka Reina who left her to pursue a career as a professional musician.

Her eyes were the same as always, that deep fathomless purple that told everyone that she was a force to be reckoned with. On that day, Kumiko could have sworn that their eyes met, but she knew that was just wishful thinking. The lights from the stage were impossible to see past. Reina wouldn't have been able to see how shocked, relieved and torn Kumiko was to see her again.

From that day on, Kumiko found herself falling apart. It was something like a mid-life crisis, but she was only 28, so did that mean she would only live to be in her fifties? With all the stress of her job and her personal life, the young woman was struggling to find some way to make sense of everything. She was a professional now, but her family was pushing her to get married. It was hard enough with all the shift work, but the real truth of the matter was that she had no interest.

Despite how often her mother and sister chided her to grow up and put real priorities in place, Kumiko ignored them.

After all, she did have real priorities.

She saved lives.

"Oumae-sensei."

Kumiko was jolted out of her thoughts. She hadn't even realized where her legs had brought her. It was getting more crowded tonight, the stretchers spilling out into the hallways.

"Did the bloodwork come back for the young man in 3C?" Kumiko addressed the nurse who had greeted her, sitting down at computer as she flipped through the charts in queue.

"Not yet. They said they'll send down the results in a few minutes. They're a bit short staffed." The nurse fidgeted with the hem of her scrubs, uneasy around the young, but confident doctor.

"Alright. Just call upstairs and-"

"Someone help! A woman's fallen! She's not breathing"

There was a commotion in the halls and both Kumiko and the nurse looked up from what they were doing. A woman ran in from the emergency room entrance, her face pale.

Kumiko dropped the charts she was holding with a clatter, standing abruptly as she rushed over. As she rounded the corner, she encountered a crowd of people huddled around a motionless figure on the ground.

"Move aside, please. I'm a doctor." Kumiko cleared the space, rolling up her sleeves as she approached the woman. Once the people cleared away, the brunette almost froze, seeing long black hair, a black concert one-piece, alabaster skin-

It was an eerie coincidence.

The woman was much thinner than Kumiko remembered, but it was unmistakable.

The pause lasted less than a second and the doctor was back. Compartmentalization was a specialty of hers. It didn't seem to be too effective these past few weeks, but when it came down to doing her job, she knew she was one of the best.

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" Kumiko gently shook the girl's shoulders, with no response. With numb fingers, Kumiko put her hand to the girl's neck, feeling for a pulse. The brunette paled at the lack of one. The girl lying in front of her was unresponsive, with no pulse.

' _Shit'_. The young physician swore under her breath, feeling the adrenaline seep into her bones.

"Nurse, get me an AED now." Without looking up, Kumiko got on her knees, interlocked her hands together and placed them on the centre of the girl's breast bone. She pushed deeply, feeling an unpleasant crack, but continued, counting the compressions in her head.

' _1, 2, 3…'_

Once she got to 30, Kumiko tilted the dark haired girl's head back, opening her airway as she pressed her lips to hers, giving two breaths. There was a gentle rise and fall of the patient's chest, Kumiko trying to breathe life back into the girl. Kumiko continued on, her hands shaking.

This time was different from all the others. The woman wasn't just one of her patients.

The pale girl on the floor incited a deep desperation in Kumiko, a desperation that only one person ever made her feel.

 _Kousaka Reina._

It seemed like an eternity before the nurse arrived with the defibrillator. With sharp scissors, the two made quick work of Reina's dress, plastering the electrodes on her chest before delivering a shock.

A pause.

And Kumiko continued the compressions. Her arms were getting sore, sweat beading on her forehead. Her lips touched Reina's once more, breathing for her.

Another shock.

This time, there was a response from the black-haired beauty. Her eyes flickered open, a gasp escaping her face was ghostly white, her skin covered in a layer of cold sweat, but she was awake.

Just barely.

"Get the stretcher. Let's move her." Kumiko spared no time as she barked orders to the hospital staff. Turning back to Reina, Kumiko spared the bedside manner, knowing that time was of the essence.

"Reina, can you tell me what happened? Do you know where you are?"

Kumiko peeled open one of Reina's eyelids, shining a light in her eye, looking for a response. Through half lidded eyes, Reina peered up at Kumiko, feeling disoriented.

"Reina, what happened?" Kumiko pressed the matter, needing to know how a young woman could have experienced sudden cardiac arrest.

Coughing, Reina struggled to sit up. Kumiko gently kept a hand on her, shaking her head. "Just tell me what happened to you tonight." The brunette was firm, but her voice soft. Her golden eyes filled with a concern that reflected back at her in Reina's listless violet ones.

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Reina swallowed, trying to find her words. Her chest was sore, a burning pain every time she took a breath. She felt lightheaded. "I-I'm sorry. I-It was a mistake. I-I…I took too many…"

"Too many of what?" Concern filled Kumiko and she started to piece the story together.

"M-my bag…" Reina feebly gestured to the doors and Kumiko looked up to see a small black leather purse. After that, the black haired beauty quickly lost consciousness again.

At the same time, the staff had returned with the stretcher. "Suspected drug overdose. Get her over to ward C." Kumiko gave the order to get her on the stretcher and move her to a procedure room. While this was happening, the brunette jogged over to the door, picking up the forgotten wallet and peering inside.

The contents were sparse. There was a bottle of narcotic pain killers. It was empty. There was also a driver's license. Kumiko only glanced at it first, but then she did a double take, something feeling out of place when she saw it.

The piece of identification had Reina's picture on it. However, next to it didn't read Kousaka Reina, but…

 _Taki Reina._

* * *

 **A/N:** An update with a time skip. Hmmm I don't really know where I'm going with this story. Thus, my commitment issues.

Well, drop me a review if you want to find out what happens next! If enough people review, I'll probably continue this :P

Thanks :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Ambitious Love - Part 3**

* * *

The room was dark and quiet.

There was a faint glow of hospital monitors and light that streamed in from outside, illuminating the gaunt face of a young woman in the room. She sighed, leaning back into the uncomfortable metal chair that she pulled up beside the hospital bed.

Kumiko stared from her position near the foot of the bed, watching the sleeping figure under the covers, not knowing how to feel. The doctor fidgeted with the hem of her labcoat, scrubbing at a stain on her sleeve that she couldn't possibly see. She was feeling nervous, unsure.

It must have been fate's own twisted brand of happenstance that the young doctor had decided to work tonight. Kumiko was covering for a colleague, trying to get in some extra hours in so she wouldn't be stuck at home with her mother nagging at her to go on another date. In retrospect, the young woman would have rather gone on a date.

This was just too much for her to handle all at once.

There was a lapse in Kumiko's thought process, her absentmindedness explained by the fact that she had been in the hospital for more than 28 hours now. Glancing at her watch, the brunette squinted in the semi-darkness, noting off-handedly that her shift had been over for quite a while.

Four hours to be exact.

If tonight were any night, she would have rushed straight home and collapsed on her bed, closed off to the world for at least half a day later. However, tonight was not like any other night.

It was surreal almost.

Sighing again, Kumiko fixed her gaze on Reina's sleeping face, wondering how little the other woman had changed. The black haired beauty looked ragged and tired, but last week at the symphony, she recognized her old flame in a heartbeat. The ruby red lipstick, the subtle eyeliner, the still ever perfect snow white skin. It was Reina, a more mature version of the girl she remembered, but she still felt the same heartache.

If anything, it might have been even stronger now.

Looking at Reina, Kumiko felt angry at herself, angry that she felt nothing but desire for the wayward musician.

Kumiko thought back for a moment, thinking back to her last encounter with with the woman. The memory was vivid, like it had happened just yesterday. The events were so absurdly coincidental that Kumiko denied the occurrence for weeks after it had happened.

It was at a hospital Christmas party when she was still an intern, and to Kumiko's surprise, she found the trumpeter hanging off some man's arm like a trophy. That man was her boss, her supervisor at the time. Apparently, he had been bragging about his musician girlfriend for weeks, but Kumiko never would have guessed that Reina was the one he was talking about. She had no idea Reina was even back in town.

There was no way she would have known.

There was no way she would have known that she and Reina would end up back at her apartment that night.

There was no way they would have known that they were both still in love with each other.

There was also no way Kumiko would have known that Reina would leave her for her music career once again.

Kumiko grimaced at the memory. Five years didn't seem like a long time in retrospect, but it was. She was a respected physician now, not the foolish girl who slept with her boss' girlfriend without a second thought. However, the funny thing was that Kumiko was sure she would do it again if she had the chance. Even now...if Reina...

Kumiko stopped her thoughts abruptly, feeling contempt for herself. It was a difficult realization when she realized that she never really got over Kousaka Reina. It wasn't like she hadn't tried dating again. Men, women…but it wasn't even about that. It was Reina. No one captivated her in the same way she did. The heartbreak, the disappointment, the-

There was a rustle of sheets that startled Kumiko out of her reverie.

The brunette sat stock still, wondering why she was still here, wondering if it was a mistake to stay. She had already signed off on the paperwork and handed it off to the psych department for the 72-hour suicide hold. Reina wasn't her problem anymore.

Kumiko swallowed hard, feeling her palms getting sticky from the nervousness that crept into her. Reina was now awake, groaning as she tried to sit herself up. The doctor felt puzzled, wondering how the black haired girl could be moving around already. She was sure she broke a few ribs trying to resuscitate her, and the gastric lavage procedure wasn't a very gentle one either…

The young doctor wanted to break the silence, to ask an endless amount of questions, but she couldn't. She knew that there were probably some ethical implications in her becoming so vested in Reina's care, but she needed to know.

Kumiko swallowed her anxiety, clearing her throat.

Even in the darkness, the brunette could see that Reina visibly tensed, unaware until now that there was someone in the room with her. The dark haired woman grunted as she seated herself upright, turning gingerly to find the source of the sound.

"W-Who's there?"

Reina's voice was quiet and raspy and Kumiko knew that she was likely in a lot of discomfort, her throat raw from the procedure.

"It's me…Kumiko."

Silence filled the room after that, a strange tension in the air.

"Kumiko…" Reina repeated the name aloud, almost as if it were new to her, but feeling a sense of familiarity as she spoke it.

"Do you know why you're here, Reina?" Kumiko sat still on her chair, unmoving. The silence was tenuous, anxiety inducing.

"Kumiko…I-" The young woman stopped mid-way, raising a hand to her mouth as she coughed. The intravenous line dangled from her left hand, the central lines preventing her from moving forward too much. The restriction made her all too aware of the amount of machinery that she was hooked up to. A brief look of shock registered on Reina's face before she was hit with the realization that what happened earlier was not a dream.

"What were you trying to do, Reina?" Kumiko continued prodding, studying the musician's face through the darkness.

Reina furrowed her eyebrows, wracking her head for more details. Broken images came to her, fleeting feelings, and fragments of conversations. However, one sentiment was clear in her head. It didn't make sense to her now, but she could still remember what she repeated over and over in her head just mere hours ago.

"I wanted to die."

Upon hearing the words from Reina's own mouth, Kumiko felt something heavy in the pit of her stomach.

It took seconds before Kumiko could get out her next words.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Her voice cracked at the end of the question. The brunette mentally reprimanded herself almost immediately after the words left her lips. She could feel the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes, feeling strangely emotional.

Kumiko chalked it up to the sleep deprivation. It had to be.

"I didn't know you cared."

The sentence was quiet, but the full brunt of the words hit Kumiko square in the face. Why _did_ she care? Reina was the one who left her. Aside from her profession, she had no other reason to pursue this matter any further. Even with that, Reina was technically not even her problem anymore. Her patient had been admitted, passed on through the chain of custody in the healthcare system.

Even so, Kumiko wanted to know. She needed to know. The doctor had recovered in record time, indifference masking her emotions.

"It's my job, Reina. I'm the attending physician and I need to ask you what happened tonight. We've placed you on an involuntary hold until we've established that you're not a danger to yourself." The young doctor stood, going around to the foot of the bed, picking up the medical chart that was hanging there. Kumiko narrowed her eyes, just making out the faint letters that spelled Reina's last name.

It just didn't look right. It was supposed to be _Kousaka_ Reina…not…

"Is that the only reason, Kumiko?" Reina had regained some of her apathetic tone, shifting on the bed, struggling to get a better look at the woman who stood only metres in front of her. She sounded like Kumiko, but Reina wasn't sure. She couldn't be sure of anything anymore. It all seemed like a dream, but more like she had just woken up from a bad dream since Kumiko was here now.

Instinctively, the brunette moved closer, sitting on the bed, still holding the chart, pretending to flip through it. It wasn't like she could see much in this lighting anyway. She just wanted to keep the façade up for as long as she could. "I just want you to tell me why, Reina. I want to help."

"You can't help me. No one can." Reina shook her head, smiling bitterly as she resigned herself to reality.

"You won't know unless you let me try." Kumiko leaned in, coming even closer, her words trailing off. She knew she was drawn to Reina, a seemingly magnetic force sucking her in.

Reina laughed. Again, it was nothing but bitter and Kumiko heard it in the woman's voice. The black haired beauty mirrored the doctor's actions, leaning in as well. "Why are you being so nice to me? I've been nothing but horrible to you…and besides…" There was a pause before Reina continued.

"You can't help me if you're the source of my problems."

For a second, the brunette was taken aback, fully confused, wondering if she was imagining this, if she had imagined the whole encounter with Reina in the first place. Kumiko peered into Reina's dark purple eyes that shone in the darkness, searching for an answer.

They were only inches apart now, no longer under the guise of darkness. The two women could see the expression on each other's faces, locking gazes in a heated exchange.

There was something in the air, something that sparked between them, something that let Kumiko know that no more words were needed as they pressed their lips against each other.

It took all the restraint in Kumiko's being to resist pushing Reina down and ravaging the girl right there in the hospital room. She knew that she needed to be gentle with the trumpeter, but all that ran through her head were thoughts of wanting to make the other woman scream her name, to punish her for all those years she had haunted her dreams.

* * *

Reina blinked in confusion, not sure if she heard the woman correctly. "I'm sorry. She's not here today?"

"Yes, Oumae-sensei has taken a few days off. You can write her a message and I'll leave it in her box if you'd like." The nurse barely looked up from her computer, leaving the woman standing in front of the desk at a loss.

It was the third day that she had come looking for Kumiko and no matter what time of day she came in, the doctor was never there.

The dark haired girl thought for a moment before offering a neutral smile. "That's alright. Thank you." She turned and strolled out of the emergency department, musing for a moment about how strange the hospital looked without all the chaos. It wasn't like she remembered much anyway, just the brief recollection of passing out in the entranceway.

It was ridiculous of her to come here in the first place, but Reina couldn't get her mind off the doctor. She didn't want to be seen as a stalker, but with all her free time, she didn't know what else she could do. After the orchestra got wind of her hospital stay, they forced her to take a leave of absence. The trumpeter wasn't sure whether they were afraid of the bad press or just afraid that she was getting too expensive. Honestly, Reina had stopped caring.

It wasn't the life she had imagined.

It might not even have been what she really wanted.

The stress, the lack of gratification, the depressing retrospection on her situation just drove her to a bad place that night. After a few glasses of wine, the bottle of pain killers on her night stand looked like an inviting way to escape her present and her future.

However, what she really wanted was a chance to rewrite the past.

A week had passed since their chance encounter, since Reina's mishap with the overdose.

Days had passed since she was released from the hospital's custody and deemed not a suicide risk.

Hours had passed since Reina had tried going to Kumiko's old apartment in the city. Reina still had her key and was foolish enough to try it, almost getting the police called on her when the new tenant came out and accused her of breaking in.

However, only mere minutes had passed before Reina found herself thinking about Kumiko again. Reina couldn't forget how Kumiko had struggled to keep their kiss chaste, how the doctor had run off after kissing her.

It was a floodgate of emotions that Reina didn't want to relive, but it was refreshing. It distracted her from her own life, from her quasi famous career, from her distant family, and from her loveless marriage. Kumiko was a figure from her past, a pleasant reminder of a time where she was full of dreams, so naïve.

Regret struck her, making Reina wonder if things would have been different if she had chosen Kumiko over her career.

Sighing, the musician walked out of the hospital, finding herself on the sidewalk. She felt lost, wondering, wondering, and just wondering about everything that could have been. Reina already had a chance to fix things between them, but she threw that away carelessly. It was sacrificed in pursuit of more fame, more recognition, because of that poisonous ambition of hers.

Aimlessly, Reina walked down the street. She had been back for more than a few months now, but so far, she hadn't had the luxury of free time. It was refreshing to see that some things never changed. Her old apartment, her old high school, Kumiko's old house…

A sudden thought struck Reina and she might have thought she was going mad. It had been more than ten years, but there was a slim chance…no, a good possibility that Kumiko's family still lived there. Maybe they knew where she was now.

Reina fought the smile that edged onto her face, feeling foolish. She didn't have a plan, but just a thought, a feeling she wanted to follow. Without another pause, the musician took off down the road, putting her memory to the test as she maneuvered the barely familiar streets.

It took her no time at all, coming to Kumiko's neighborhood in under 10 minutes. On an off note, Reina thought it must have been nice to work so close to home. That is, if she still lived there.

Taking a breath, Reina slowed her pace as she approached the last house on the street, looking over her attire quickly before going any closer. A summer dress was appropriate enough, right? Her makeup was light, not too gaudy, and she didn't need to look in a mirror to know that her hair was perfect as always. Shaking her head, ridding herself of such trivial thoughts, Reina walked up to the yard. There was an eerie sense of nostalgia as she did so, a familiarity that just made it feel as if she were in high school again. Taking a breath, the trumpeter made her way to the doorstep, her hand poised to press the doorbell.

There was hesitation, apprehension, and unadulterated fear that stopped Reina from pressing it. She didn't know what she would say, what they could do. It was an odd sense of déjà vu, like she had stood here before on these very steps, contemplating the same decision.

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of a familiar voice, Reina whipped around, her cheeks slightly flushed from embarrassment. The black haired girl blinked, surprised and also relieved to see a familiar face. She was almost a spitting image of Kumiko, but it was the eyes…the eyes were different. Kumiko's were more inquisitive, full of kindness, shining with an intelligence that gave her features character.

"I…I'm just looking for Kumiko. Is she home?" Reina asked almost instinctively, but also guardedly, wondering if Kumiko's sister knew what happened between them.

There was a slight pause as the tall brunette stared at Reina. She furrowed her eyebrows, a slightly confused look on her face before recognition clicked in place. "You're…Kousaka Reina, aren't you?"

Reina held her breath. "Yes, I am. I'm looking for your sister, Mamiko. Do you recognize me?"

Sighing, Mamiko scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest as she gave her reply. "Of course, I do. How could I not? I don't know why Kumiko was so obsessed with you…" The brunette trailed off, looking at the ground as she said this, remembering how her sister had been after Reina left. She looked up again, her tone taking another direction.

"So after all these years, you finally come looking for Kumiko?"

Reina flinched at the hostility, wanting to explain herself. "I just need to see her. She wasn't at her apartment and…I-"

Mamiko shook her head, scoffing again. "You don't get it, do you? Do you know how long you've been gone since the last time?" She took a step forward, meeting Reina's intense gaze head on. There was a determination in her voice that put Reina on edge. The brunette narrowed her eyes, a scowl on her lips. "Break my sister's heart once, sure, you were both in high school. Break it twice? Shame on you! But a third time? I don't know which one of you to blame.! I would probably blame Kumiko for going back to you, but you…you're such a snake for using her like that. I just wish you would leave her alone. You're not letting her move on."

Reina swallowed. She couldn't deny any of that. It _was_ all her fault…well, mostly her fault, and she had nothing to say. Faced with the hostility, the musician didn't know what else she could do. "Please, Mamiko. I'm not looking for any trouble. I just need to talk to her. Do you know where she is?"

Mamiko closed the distance between them, coming only inches away from Reina. "Don't you ever dare come here again. If you come here looking for my sister again, I swear I'll call the cops." There was pure venom on her lips, and the hostility made it clear that the musician was not welcome there.

Reina held the stare for a few seconds before breaking it, turning to make her departure. She knew when she was fighting a losing battle. She made her way out of the yard, but before she stepped out onto the sidewalk, she looked back. "When you see her, could you just tell her that I'm sorry and I want to talk about the other night?"

"The other night?" Kumiko's sister seemed surprised, then confused, then angry. "That explains everything…" She said this under her breath, almost to herself. Mamiko shook her head in disbelief, livid. "You have the audacity to come into Kumiko's life again after everything you've done? You're horrible!"

Without waiting for a reply, Mamiko retreated into the house, slamming the door for effect. Reina waited for a few seconds, staring at the entrance, knowing very well she deserved that.

Suddenly, there was movement in the corner of her eye that drew Reina's attention to the second story window. The curtains had moved. They were just being pulled shut. A pang of guilt struck the trumpeter's heart.

She knew that was Kumiko's room. She must have been home. She must have seen the exchange just now, making Reina wonder if the doctor would come out. Reina wondered if Kumiko would risk the chance of having her heart broken again, the thought running through the muscian's mind like a mantra, like a wish she needed to have granted. She stood there at the entrance to the Oumae house like an idiot, just staring at the door.

Minutes passed and Reina was still adamant on waiting. The minutes droned on until nearly an hour elapsed.

Reina was seated on the sidewalk now, giving occasional backward glances at the house. She was suddenly jostled from her daydreaming when the front door opened. A faint smile found its way onto Reina's lips and she couldn't help but feel relief as she recognized the person who had stepped outside. Reina rose abruptly from her seated position, turning around to face the brunette.

"Kumiko, I-"

"Save it, Reina. My sister's going to call the police if you keep this up." Kumiko closed the door behind her, approaching the black-haired girl. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and sandals, a zip-up hoodie on. With her hair pulled back into a ponytail, the sight made Reina terribly nostalgic. Kumiko looked young, youthful, and innocent like she remembered. The austere doctor she saw the other night was a different person.

"I…I just wanted to talk about what happened in the hospital that night." Reina took a step forward towards the girl who had an icy expression on her face.

"Nothing happened, Reina. It was a mistake. That's all." Kumiko seemed hesitant to continue their conversation, but one thing was still bothering her.

"I know. It must have been, but…can we talk?" Reina looked apologetic, trying to convince the other woman that her intentions were pure this time.

The proposition was innocent enough and her curiosity was starting to get the better of her.

There was brief hesitation before Kumiko sighed. The doctor had spent years trying to get over her ex-lover, but it seemed like her own consciousness wasn't letting her. It was concern, curiosity, and a little bit of her obligation as a health professional to want to care about Reina. It all boiled down to one question.

Why would Reina want to take her own life?

As illogical as it was, it worried her.

At that, Kumiko seemed to have made up her mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Another update :P A big thank you to everyone who reviewed :D I wasn't sure what people thought about this story until I read your wonderful reviews. I'm a bit uncertain about this story and I'm kinda just writing it as I go.

Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it within a few chapters. I'm horrible if I drag it out, but I might end up doing that anyway haha.

Stay tuned :)

Drop me a review if you liked it! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ambitious Love - Part 4**

* * *

The first thing Kumiko noticed when she stepped into the apartment was the sheer austerity, the Spartan nature of the entire unit. It was a minimalist design, screaming high class, immaculate, and unlived in. There were almost no personal items like family photos in sight, giving the apartment a sterile feeling.

"It's…not what I expected."

Kumiko said as she took a few steps into the living room. There were a few albums and records that were framed and it looked like they were going to be hung on the wall, but they sat in a pile, the walls still bare. She couldn't feel Reina in this space. It was odd to even think that anyone lived here.

Reina knew what the brunette was thinking.

"It wasn't my idea. Noboru…he used to live in an upscale condo in New York and he wanted to replicate it. It's taken months for the renovations." Reina chose her words carefully as she moved into the kitchen.

"Ah, I see." The young doctor didn't know what else to say. She had flinched when Reina said his name, his first name with such familiarity, without the honorifics. It was a strange notion to entertain, to think that Reina shared this space with that man, to think that Reina shared his bed.

"Do you want a drink? Red or white wine?" Reina rummaged through the cupboards, pulling out two glasses.

"I'm alright. Water's fine." The brunette replied as she delved deeper into the couple's life, watching as Reina fetched a bottle of pinot. The open concept apartment left the two rooms linked together. Browsing through the bookshelves filled with music history books, music scores, and various old albums, Kumiko was fascinated by the collection, briefly returning to a simpler time where she tried to play those arrangements by ear. Suddenly, the woman paused, coming to a photo frame that sat on a mid-level shelf. It was knocked over, the picture face down.

Taking a deep breath, Kumiko gingerly picked up the photo frame, flipping it over. There was a pang of tightness that struck Kumiko in the chest as she lay eyes on Reina. It reminded her of how Reina had used to smile at her, but the person she had her arm around was a dark haired man, much older than she remembered, but he still wore those same glasses.

Swallowing the sudden emotion, Kumiko turned away, heading into the kitchen.

As Kumiko entered the other room, she made her way over to Reina at the breakfast counter, pouring herself a generous amount of red wine, while a glass of ice water sat waiting for the brunette.

"Reina, it's not even noon."

Reina could hear the accusation in Kumiko's voice, but ignored her, taking a swig of the burgundy liquid. "I assure you that my day drinking is not cause for concern, _doctor_."

Kumiko cringed at the way the other woman addressed her. In retrospect, she didn't mean to come off so judgemental, but she wasn't in the best of moods. The seasoned physician resisted the urge to ask Reina about her alcohol habits. It was an occupational hazard and she bit her tongue to avoid prying. It wasn't her concern anyway.

There was a strange silence between them, the two women avoiding eye contact. Reina continued to drain the contents of her glass to fill the awkward inaction.

"About that night-"

"Kumiko, I-"

They both stopped mid-sentence to avoid speaking over the other, the awkwardness seeping back in.

Putting down her now empty wine glass, Reina closed the distance between them, standing at arm's length from the brunette. She gestured for Kumiko to continue.

With some hesitation, the brunette took a breath before she started again.

"Why did you come to my house this morning?" Kumiko's words came out colder than she had planned, but she couldn't contain her contempt.

Reina almost flinched at the hostility, but outwardly, kept her composure. "I just wanted to apologize…for everything. And I wanted to tell you that you saved me that night in the hospital."

"It was my job." Kumiko answered automatically, trying to distance herself from her emotions. She reached for the glass of water, taking a sip to preoccupy her hands. In retrospect, the doctor regretted her decision, wishing that she had something stronger to ease her through this conversation.

"That's not what I meant. You saved my life, but I want you to understand that seeing you…" Reina gazed into Kumiko's honey gold eyes, pleading for a reprieve. "Seeing you made me want to keep on living. I needed to tell you how sorry I am."

"Is that all you want to say to me? Sorry? I don't think a simple sorry can make everything better." Kumiko felt uncomfortable at the close proximity, backing up instinctively.

"I know it won't, but I'm begging you to give me a second chance." Desperation dripped from Reina's voice, surprising the brunette.

"I already did. I gave you so many chances, but you kept throwing them back in my face. After all, the only one you care about is yourself, right?" Kumiko scoffed, turning away as she tried to hide the pained expression on her face. She clutched the glass of water close to her chest, her knuckles turning white from the grip she had on the cup.

Reina tried to approach Kumiko again, backing the woman up against the wall. There was nowhere for the doctor to run. She was cornered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was young and stupid and I thought he was going to give me everything I'd ever wanted. I thought I had a chance to be somebody. I followed him around the world and I-I thought I was going to be happy." Reina reached out, placing a hand on Kumiko's shoulder, but the brunette flinched at the sudden contact.

"I'm not your backup, Reina! I can't just take you back because your fairy tale didn't turn out like it was supposed to." Kumiko stifled the tears in her eyes, gritting her teeth and willing them not to fall. She couldn't show weakness, not now. She put on airs for the other woman, but her efforts were lacklustre.

"No, Kumiko, please! That's not how it was!" Reina reached out abruptly, wrapping her hands around Kumiko's wrist. The doctor struggled, but the musician tightened her hold reflexively. She pushed, fighting the other woman for control. It wasn't before long a shatter filled the room, the cup that Kumiko was holding now in pieces on the floor, in a puddle of glass shards and ice. Her wrists were starting to hurt, Reina's vice-like grip had her nails digging into the flesh around her wrists. "I've thought about you every day for the past five years. Ever since that night I saw you at the party, I knew that you were the one I wanted."

"If that's really true, then why? Why did you leave again?" Kumiko sobbed as she said this, losing all resolve to oppose Reina. She thought that the pain of waking up to an empty bed and a hastily scrawled note would fade with time, but it felt like it had happened just yesterday.

"I wanted you, but I also wanted to fulfill my dream of becoming a world class musician. I-I…was offered a contract deal. I had to relocate to New York. I didn't have the heart to tell you." Reina had tears streaming down her cheeks now, feeling the full brunt of the regret that had been festering all these years.

"Well, good for you then, miss all-things-considerate. You did me a huge favor, not telling me. I thought you were just a flake back then, but now I know that you're just a career driven sociopath who uses people as she sees fit." Kumiko laughed humorlessly, her salty tears trailing into her mouth.

"I may have been selfish, but I regret everything I've done. If I could go back in time, I would have stayed with you. I would have-"

Reina's grip loosened for a second.

At this, Kumiko flung Reina's hands off violently. "Enough. Just stop. Don't tell me you brought me here just to say that you wish you could have done things differently, that you wish you cared about me enough to choose our relationship over your ambition. Because I know you wouldn't have." The brunette sighed, shaking her head. She had a bitter smile on her face as she stared at Reina. "We're the same kind of person, Reina. We're both selfish and ambitious, so I know that if you really wanted me more than anything, you would have found a way."

There was a lapse of silence and Kumiko moved towards the door, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.

"Wait. Please don't go."

No matter how livid Kumiko was, she turned around, a part of her wanting to seek some kind of closure. Meeting Reina's eyes, the brunette could see only remorse, regret, and sadness. There was no way the usually stoic musician could have faked such a pained expression.

"Why should I stay?"

Reina closed the distance between them in two strides, catching the doctor off guard as she stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Kumiko's, engaging the woman in a deep kiss. Reina brought Kumiko in close to her, snaking her arms around the taller woman's waist.

At first, the brunette was surprised and stunned, but then she remembered her convictions. She was supposed to be angry, had the right to be angry, and should still be angry. When this reasoning gained control in her mind, Kumiko knew she couldn't give in. She couldn't do this. This was wrong. She struggled half-heartedly against Reina, but the taste and the feel of the woman's lips against her was unbearable to deny.

After a few seconds, Kumiko couldn't resist anymore. She was angry, but she wanted and needed this release. It was a conflict that she didn't know how to resolve. The thought of ravaging Reina had been haunting her mind for long enough.

The two parted briefly, breathless, almost dizzy from the long kiss.

Kumiko's gaze pierced into Reina's fathomless violet eyes, smouldering with the intense urge to make Reina feel how much it hurt when she broke her heart.

With the short silence, Reina felt the regret sinking in, wondering if she had made another mistake.

"Kumiko, I-"

"Shut up." The doctor grabbed Reina by the shoulders roughly, crushing her lips against the woman's. A small whimper escaped Reina's lips as Kumiko kissed her, pouring all her pent up hurt and her anger into her actions. She steered the petite woman backwards, pushing her against the kitchen counter. Reina reciprocated eagerly, tangling her fingers in the doctor's hair, undoing the ponytail it was arranged in as she kissed the brunette back. The sound of fabric tearing filled the air as Kumiko hastily stripped off Reina's sundress. The doctor cringed at her own heavy handedness, feeling instant remorse at ruining the other woman's dress.

Reina felt the slight pause and almost grinned, relieved at the levity that settled in. They closed in for another kiss, but this time, it was gentler, but full of the same fervor that they were both familiar with.

Kumiko paused before she continued, drinking in the sight of Reina, leaning against the counter, breathless. Her alabaster skin was exposed as the woman stood there in her undergarments, clad in black lace panties and a matching bra. The contrast of color was striking, from the lingerie to Reina's pin straight black hair. The musician's long locks were draped over her right shoulder, coming to rest between her breasts.

Swallowing her apprehension, the brunette let her hands run up and down the expanse of the woman's long legs, her fingers hooking into the waistband of Reina's low hanging panties, pulling them down past her thighs.

"Kumiko, I'm only still here because of you." Gasping, Reina bit her lip, the brunette's cold hands sending shivers down her spine as they ran up her inner thigh.

Kumiko felt her breath hitch in her throat, forgoing a reply because she knew she would be too emotional to be coherent. In the back of her mind, she agreed with Reina. It was a mutual feeling, that sense of longing that had kept her looking forward to the next day for as long as she knew. Kumiko silenced her inner dialogue, leaning in and capturing Reina's lips with hers.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Kumiko half stumbled out of Reina's apartment, her sweater hanging askew off her left shoulder. She had barely gotten her shoes on before she was out the door and nearly bolting down the corridor.

"Kumiko, wait!"

Turning around, the brunette's heart sank as she watched Reina run out in her slippers, clad in a loose fitting T-shirt and shorts. She had thrown them on in a hurry, rushing after Kumiko. It was so inelegant, so uncharacteristic of the always concert ready Reina. The sight made Kumiko hesitate. The doctor was already at the elevators, pressing the down button.

It was a mistake.

Her whole afternoon had been a mistake. She shouldn't have embraced her old skeletons so impulsively. Now, she didn't know if she would be able to stop thinking about Reina.

Reina, her first love.

Reina, the woman who had broken her heart.

Reina, a married woman.

Kumiko kept pushing the down button repeatedly, muttering under her breath. "C'mon...hurry up..."

"Kumiko, stop this! I mean, after what happened-" Reina had almost caught up, only a few metres away from the brunette.

' _Ding'_

The metal doors of the elevator opened and Kumiko rushed inside, pressing the buttons to close the doors. Before the doors slid shut, Reina's slipper clad foot appeared in the gap and the sensors opened up the elevator again. Reina took this chance to barge into the small space, the doors closing behind her.

Without giving the musician a chance to ask her questions, Kumiko let the words spill out of her mouth. The thoughts had been running through her mind the entire afternoon, the guilt mounting.

"Reina, I can't do this. You're married and I-I just don't think-I...This…was a mistake." The brunette took a step away from Reina, feeling disgusted with herself for being so simple and so stupid, not thinking of the consequences, but of her own fleeting desires.

"Kumiko, please. Please believe me. I only want to be with you." Reina clutched fistfuls of Kumiko's shirt, begging for the woman's understanding. "I need you. I would never leave you again."

"Stop it, Reina. What we did…it's not right. It can't happen again." The young doctor swallowed what she really wanted to say, trying to do what she thought was best for both of them in the long run. She wasn't one to be a stickler for moral choices, but it was clear that between a flourishing music career and a high school sweetheart, Reina was going to follow her ambitions. After all, past behaviour was always an indicator of future behaviour. Admittedly, Kumiko learned this the hard way.

"I don't love him, Kumiko." Reina pleaded, trying to make her point.

Seeing the pained look in the doctor's eyes, Reina could sense that they both wanted the same thing. She knew that it would take time to build up trust again, but no matter how long it took, the musician was willing to give up everything, especially her tortuous ambition.

Kumiko looked away, refusing to entertain the thought that Reina would ever leave her husband for her. That kind of news would damage the trumpeter's reputation, especially if the reason for the divorce was an illicit sexual relationship with another woman. If Reina was the person Kumiko knew she was, the musician would never risk that.

"Just…" Reina let out a heavy sigh, knowing her argument was weak. "Please, just think about it. What I said before wasn't a lie. I'm still in love with you, Kumiko. I always have been." The black haired woman resigned, feeling foolish for being so desperate. It wasn't her, but after these past few weeks, she wasn't sure who Kousaka Reina really was.

There was a brief pause in Reina's inner monologue and she caught herself, smiling bitterly.

She was Taki Reina now, wasn't she?

The chime of the elevator sounded and the doors opened as the two women arrived on the ground floor. The lobby was empty, the concierge on the phone behind his desk. There was silence in the small space, Reina still frozen in place, clutching Kumiko's shirt. It took her a few seconds before the musician realized that she was still holding on. She released her grip, pulling away. Trying to regain her dignity, Reina faced away from the brunette, unable to look her in the eyes. She waited for the doctor to exit the elevator, to leave, but they both stood there in silence.

The seconds ticked past and the elevator doors closed again.

Wordlessly, Kumiko went over to the elevator panel, lighting up the button for the 25th floor.

Reina looked up with shock and then relief registering on her face in a split second. Everything happened so quickly, the whole situation just seeming so surreal. "Kumiko-"

"Reina…don't…say anything that will make me change my mind. We're just going to talk about it. We have a lot of things to talk about." Sighing, Kumiko massaged the bridge of her nose, feeling a massive headache coming on.

"Yes, alright. I would like that." Reina held her tongue, but failed to stifle the smile that had worked its way onto her lips. It was the first time in years that she had felt like something was going right in her life.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Argh. Trying to move this story along, but I guess I'm in a bit of a writer's rut.

Depending on my workload for this semester, this could end very abruptly or I'll just drag it out (which I am known to do).

Please review if you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ambitious Love - Part 5**

* * *

The hospital roof was quiet and isolated, a lone figure standing at the edge. The sounds of the street below drifted upwards, making the brunette feel like she was surrounded by people, but at the same time, so alone. Kumiko leaned a bit further over the guardrail, her elbows resting against the rusty metal. She peered down at the people and the traffic below. It was nearly lunchtime, the peak of city life, all those strangers bustling around, working towards some elusive goal in life. Sighing, Kumiko shook her head, wondering why she was feeling so damn contemplative.

It was strange, really, to have her emotions in such a mess. After all, she was usually good at compartmentalizing, especially at work. It should have been easier at this point, since she finally got what she wanted, but the thought of her happiness being so fleeting was frightening.

Rummaging through her deep lab coat pockets, the doctor pulled out a crumpled packet of cigarettes and a lighter. The packaging was worn and Kumiko let her eyes linger on the half empty pack before she took out a stick and put it between her lips. There was a hesitant second before she lit the cigarette, the satisfying spark of the lighter filling the immediate area with the smell of smoke. It was a nostalgic smell, a nostalgic feeling that she hadn't felt in years.

Taking a long drag, Kumiko felt her lungs with the toxins, with sudden relief, with the fact that she had been craving one of these since Reina had barged into her life again.

Her lips twitched at the thought of the musician and Kumiko stifled her emotions with another long draught of nicotine, letting the smoke escape slowly as she exhaled.

As she raised her hand to her lips for another drag, a reddish-brown mark on the sleeve of her coat caught Kumiko's eye.

It must have been from leaning on that dirty railing.

The brunette sighed again, motioning to roll her sleeve up to hide the stain. She still had another few hours left on the clock, not to mention the graveyard shift she signed up for tonight. Not much had changed from high school. Kumiko was still a self-proclaimed masochist and half the staff in the emerg department knew that. Out of all the attendings, she was the only one who voluntarily pulled the most double shifts.

It was admirable to some, and reckless to others, but Kumiko saw it as one of the better bad decisions that she'd made in her life recently.

The way she saw it, smoking and overworking were nothing. Sleeping with a married woman easily topped those in terms of poor judgement.

Kumiko scoffed at the thought, licking her lips subconsciously before she raised the cigarette in her fingers again. Her other hand twitched, instinctively reaching for her phone. She wondered if she had any new messages from Reina. She said she was going to call her to let her know-

"Oh my, what a surprise to find you here, Oumae-sensei. If your patients could see you now. They'd definitely call you a hypocrite."

Kumiko's head turned at the interruption, the undeniable sarcasm in the voice bringing a smile to her lips.

It was a young woman, dressed in office casuals, a crisp blue shirt with black slacks and a matching blazer. Her light brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, exactly as Kumiko remembered it for as long as she'd known the woman.

"Well, you caught me red-handed…" Kumiko smirked as she threw the cigarette onto the ground, crushing the butt with the heel of her shoe. "I hope this isn't a social call, officer."

The woman rolled her eyes as she took a few steps towards the doctor. "That's detective now. It'll be _detective_ Nakagawa to you." She crossed her arms, as if expecting Kumiko to return with a quip.

"I guess it's been a while, Natsuki." Kumiko's gaze softened at this, thinking back to the last time they had even seen each other. "How are you? How's Yuuko?"

Natsuki grinned, letting out an exasperated sigh. She could tell Kumiko was being her usual aloof self, the apparent lack of interest was one thing that Natsuki had picked up on over the years. The doctor was good at pretending. She had always been good at mimicking social practices. "Things have been pretty great with me and Yuuko. We just found a new place closer to the high school. It has been rough with her new job though."

"Well, I'm sure things will work out." Kumiko gave Natsuki a sympathetic smile, trying to read the expression on the detective's face.

"Yeah…" Natsuki averted her gaze for a moment, trying to fill the awkward silence, but not wanting to delve into her personal life right now. "So…I thought you quit smoking."

Kumiko laughed sheepishly, feeling guilty in retrospect for her lack of willpower. "I thought so too, but I guess old habits are hard to break, hm?" At this, she stuffed her hands in her pockets, feeling suddenly fidgety with her fix wearing off. She wasn't very good at resisting temptation.

Reina proved that point quite well.

"I know you're a doctor and all, so I'm sure I don't need to tell you how bad it is for you…but you were doing so well. The last time you bought a pack was probably when…" Natsuki trailed off, catching herself. She knew she shouldn't bring it up, but everything Kumiko did seemed to tie back to _her_. It was hard talking to Kumiko about her problems without mentioning Reina.

"It's alright." Kumiko laughed again, amused that her friend would be so uncharacteristically sensitive today. "You can say it, you know? I'm not going to disintegrate into a pile of sand if you say her name."

Natsuki took a breath, still thinking. "I never know with you though. It's hard to say how you'll react. I mean…the last girl you broke up with…you pretty much had a breakdown."

Kumiko raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm pretty sure that's an exaggeration."

"Well, I don't know if taking a week off work and drowning yourself in sleeping pills and ice cream doesn't constitute a breakdown." Natsuki almost winced as she said this, thinking back to the time she almost broke Kumiko's door down after a week of missed calls.

The taller brunette was quiet at this, the memory of the event seemed to have slipped her mind. It must have been the stash of hospital procured Ativan that muddled her memories. The sleeping pills helped were all she remembered about the week in question.

"Do you remember what you told me…?" Natsuki's eyes narrowed, her voice softening slightly. "You were only semi-conscious then, but you were so upset after you called it off with that…Reina look-alike. You were just so disappointed."

Kumiko's face was unreadable as Natsuki spoke.

"You wanted her to be Reina so badly."

There was a lapse of silence between the two women before Kumiko cleared her throat needlessly. "I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, Natsuki. I really do appreciate everything you did for me, for not calling it in."

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't so good at being your own damn doctor. I had already dialed for emergency services until you forced me to hang up. I didn't want to lose you again."

Kumiko smiled, genuinely happy to hear the sincerity in the detective's voice. "Hey, Natsuki. I'm doing much better now. You really don't have to worry."

Natsuki flashed Kumiko a look that said she didn't believe her. "That's reassuring and all, but you're still at your parent's place, right? I talk to Mamiko sometimes, but she isn't really forthcoming with me."

"Well, that's my sister for you. I think she's just worried that you're just another one of those girls trying to break my heart again."

"That's fair enough. I guess I should just visit more often then. We really do need to catch up." Natsuki let a small smile spread across her lips, feeling nostalgic.

"We do. It's been too long." Kumiko glanced at her watch absently. Her break was over ten minutes ago. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have to finish the rest of my shift."

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Sorry to keep you. I was actually here on business about that guy who came in with the stab wound a while ago. The staff told me that you were the one who saw him before he was admitted?"

"Sure, I remember him, but let's walk and talk." Kumiko headed for the stairs, gesturing for Natsuki to follow. "I knew this couldn't be a social call. Since when did you ever come see me during work just to chat?" The doctor chuckled, glad to know that some things never changed.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, smirking. "Oh, Kumiko, you wound me. I actually did come to see you a few weeks ago. I was here on another case up in intensive care, but I decided to drop into the ER to see how you were doing." The detective followed Kumiko's brisk pace as they descended the stairs.

"Oh? And why didn't you?" Kumiko furrowed her brows, thinking back. She thought she had seen Natsuki, but she had thought anything of it at the time. Between patients and coffee breaks, time was somewhat of a luxury for the doctor.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I think you were on break. You were on the phone talking to someone and…" Natsuki paused, smiling. "You looked really happy, Kumiko. It gave me some peace of mind, so I just took off. I'm just really glad that you're finally over her."

Kumiko stopped abruptly in the stairwell, Natsuki almost running into her. The doctor turned, taking a deep breath. She figured she owed it to her friend to offer up the truth for grabs. "Natsuki, I'm about to tell you something that I know you'll judge me for and I've got to get back on the wards, so save your questions for later. We'll grab coffee sometime or something. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah…got it." Natsuki raised a curious eyebrow, the doctor's suddenly serious tone catching her off guard.

Kumiko let out another deep breath, steeling her nerves for the inevitable reaction she was going to get.

"I'm…seeing Reina again."

It took a few seconds before the words sank in, before the shock registered in Natsuki's mind. The detective only had one sentiment and she made sure the doctor knew it.

"Kumiko, you're making a big mistake. You need to stop this obsession with Reina. It's really not healthy."

Natsuki peered into Kumiko's eyes, wanting the other woman to know that she meant every word.

"That's not really up for debate, Natsuki."

Kumiko flinched as she caught of glimpse of Natsuki's scathing violet eyes, the shade of purple so strikingly familiar, but nothing could ever compare to Reina's. Reina was the only one who made her feel special, who made her feel anything.

* * *

Kumiko pulled out her phone again, checking the text message she had been poring over for the past few minutes. She should have been used to it by now, but the incredulity of the whole situation hit her every time. Kumiko snuck another glance at the text.

 _Tokyo Metropolitan Hotel_

 _8:00 P.M._

 _Room 1276_

-R

Shoving her phone back into her pants pocket, Kumiko stripped off her white coat, throwing it into her locker before grabbing her tattered messenger bag. It was empty, mostly for show, but even so, it never matched her professional attire. The black canvas bag looked out of place against Kumiko's tapered khaki dress pants and crisp blue shirt, but the doctor had other things on her mind. Hurriedly rushing out of the break room, Kumiko waved goodbye to her colleagues as she exited the hospital. The cool nighttime air hit the brunette once she was on the sidewalk, quickening her pace as she blended into the crowd. It was only a few minutes before she reached the lavish hotel just a few blocks down the street.

They had agreed on a place close to the hospital, since Kumiko was due back in only a few hours.

The doctor entered the lobby, avoiding eye contact with the concierge as she made a beeline for the elevators. Once she was behind the metal doors, she let out a sigh, pressing the button for the 12th floor. Kumiko slumped back against the wall slightly, feeling her heart thud against her ribcage. It wasn't a matter of practice. She had entered so many different hotels just in the past few weeks, but the feelings of anxiety and discomfort never subsided. It was something akin to a mixture of desperation, paranoia, and guilt. Kumiko was never really wracked with guilt, but it was an annoying dull throb in her chest that made her uneasy. What they were doing was so wrong, but the doctor convinced herself that the ends ultimately justified the means.

Kumiko needed her fix.

The elevator chimed as the doors slid open. Kumiko quickly took a step out onto the 12th floor, clutching the strap of her bag tightly in her hands. Following the signs, the brunette's brisk strides brought her to the room in mere seconds and she paused in front of the doorway.

1276.

Her hand trembled slightly as she brought it up to the door, hesitating for a second before knocking.

Kumiko could hear rustling and movement in the room as footsteps neared the door. It swung open and a black haired woman with fair skin greeted her. She was clad in a simple black one-piece, as if she had just come from a performance. The dress was elegant, flowing, the sweetheart neckline dipping just low enough to make the brunette salivate.

"Kumiko." The smile was evident in her voice as well as her face, pure delight emanating from her expression. Her hands found Kumiko's as she eagerly pulled the doctor inside.

"Reina." Kumiko found herself grinning as she followed the woman into the room, the door closing behind her.

"I missed you." The words escaped Reina's lips just seconds before she stood up on tiptoe to kiss Kumiko. It was passionate and fervent, yet gentle and patient.

Kumiko dropped her bag on the floor, bringing her hands up to tangle her fingers in Reina's hair. She pulled the woman to her, savoring the taste of her lips, ravaging her with the still present frustration that had haunted her for so many years.

Reina wasted no time as her slender hands grasped at Kumiko's collared shirt, wrinkling it. Still engaged in an ardent lip lock, the black haired woman steered the doctor over to the queen sized bed, pushing her down onto the mattress impatiently. Even with all the buttons, Reina made quick work of Kumiko's top, haphazardly throwing the garment onto a nearby chair.

Kumiko unbuttoned her own pants, sliding it off her legs as Reina mounted the bed with her knees. She effectively straddled the doctor, flashing Kumiko a sultry smile before stripping off her dress in one fluid motion over her head.

Kumiko felt her desire settle in between her legs, the wetness seeping through her panties as she took in the full sight of Reina. She was completely nude under the dress, the bare expanse of her alabaster skin quivering under Kumiko's hungry gaze.

"I hope you weren't walking around like that." Kumiko teased as she let her hands wander.

Reina scoffed, biting her lip as she struggled to keep her composure. Kumiko's touch burned against her skin, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. Reina gasped, her breath hitching in her throat as the doctor delved lower.

"S-So what if I did? I think…I think you're enjoying yourself quite a lot there." Reina shuddered, the brunette's hands kneading and massaging between her legs.

"I think that you're the one enjoying yourself, Reina." Kumiko grinned as she felt the musician's wetness coat her fingers. She continued to tease her, relishing the soft moans that escaped Reina's mouth.

Biting her lip again, Reina fixed her gaze on Kumiko who lay beneath her, still clad in her lacy black bra and panties. The look in Reina's eyes smouldered as she resisted reaching out to touch Kumiko. She was far too preoccupied with the fingers that moved against her, teasing her, a pleasurable torture.

"Kumiko…" Reina closed her eyes, on the edge, wanting more. She shot out a hand, gripping Kumiko's wrist as she urged the doctor to enter her.

She was met with resistance and Reina pleaded with her darkening violet eyes, thinking for a second that Kumiko was more of a sadist than a masochist. "Please…"

Reina tightened her hold on the doctor's wrist, desperate for the pleasure that she had become addicted to over the weeks.

Kumiko watched in pure delight, feeling the excitement well up inside her, unbelievably turned on by the helpless face Reina was making.

"Kumiko…" Reina begged again, using all the self-restraint she had to stop herself from rubbing up any harder against the brunette's hand.

Finally, after what seemed like an endless period of pleasurable agony, Kumiko conceded. Reina felt doctor's hand relax, allowing her to coax her fingers inside her. It was just one at first, but Reina was desperate, greedy, wanting.

"Reina…are you alright?" Kumiko shifted as she sat up slightly, adjusting their positions while still moving her fingers in and out of the lithe woman. Reina was in a trance-like state, her hips rocking rhythmically against Kumiko's hand, bringing her deeper inside her. Gasps and low moans were elicited from the musician, a layer of perspiration building up on her skin.

"I-I'm more than alright…" Reina groaned, the pleasure mounting as the minutes passed.

Reina's pace quickened slightly, her breathing becoming more shallow. Kumiko thrust harder and faster, feeling Reina's nails start to dig into her back.

Kumiko snaked an arm around Reina's waist, knowing she was close.

"Kumiko…I-" Reina let out a gasp as she pressed her lips to Kumiko's desperately as the ecstasy rippled through her in waves, making her body shudder with the impulses.

Holding Reina close to her, Kumiko was lost in the sea of sensations that made her feel whole again. In moments like these, the doctor was oblivious to the existence of the outside world, those trivial problems, and that insidious seething guilt. In moments like these, Kumiko knew that this was right. No matter what anyone else told her, she knew she belonged to Reina.

* * *

"Can you believe she said that to me? I know I haven't been the best at making decisions, but I'm an adult. She can't dictate what I do with my life." Kumiko sighed as she finished her rant, her legs swung over the side of the bed as she pulled her pants back on.

"She's just concerned, right? Especially with my track record, I can't really blame her…" Reina offered a weak smile, somewhat guilty as she said this. Still stark naked, the black haired girl walked across the room to the vanity where she had her purse. She fished out a pair of undergarments, a matching pair of red panties and push-up bra.

Kumiko's attention was diverted as she watched Reina daintily pull on the red panties. It looked suspiciously like a bold T-back to the doctor, Reina's firm behind exposed even with the garment on her.

"Reina, that's some bold lingerie you have there." Kumiko admired the view as she continued to dress herself.

Reina laughed, a clear bell-like laughter that made Kumiko's stomach fill with butterflies. "Don't give me that look! I wore it because I didn't want panty lines to show up while I wore my dress…and I thought you'd appreciate them too." The musician shyly turned away from Kumiko, putting on her bra.

"If I recall correctly, you didn't even give me the chance to tear them off you." Kumiko grinned as she rolled her eyes, climbing over the bed to reach her long forgotten blouse.

"Well, honestly, I got here a bit early and…I completely soaked them while waiting for you." Reina bit her lip, somewhat embarrassed at that revelation. Her eyes darkened slightly at the confession, so close to having her switch turned on again. She pulled on her dress, fidgeting with discomfort at the slight dampness that was still present.

"Oh, I believe that. You were especially eager tonight." Kumiko continued with buttoning her shirt as she closed the distance between them. She grinned as she pressed her lips to Reina's.

They shared a few light kisses between the smiles and the teasing, until both women were fully dressed again.

"Well, we should have dinner with Natsuki sometime. I'm sure she'd love to see me again from what I've heard so far…" Reina smiled, the sarcasm thick in her voice.

Kumiko laughed, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, resting her hands on the small of Reina's back. "Don't take it personally! It's mostly my fault for making you out to be such a monster…I was such a mess and Natsuki just happened to be there to pick up the pieces."

Again, the guilt hit Reina hard, but the musician tried to hide it with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Kumiko saw this, heartbroken yet intrigued by the pain she saw in Reina's fathomless purple orbs.

"Hey…you know I'm just joking. You've already apologized enough for a lifetime…and besides, we have our whole lives ahead of us." Kumiko was uncharacteristically optimistic today, idealistic, naïve almost. It was a change of pace that comforted Reina.

"I know, but still…I can't say it enough. I'm truly sorry. I'll make sure that everything gets sorted out before the end of the month. My lawyer took a look at my prenup and financials. He said that the paperwork should be ready in a few weeks."

There was a slight pause before a big smile spread across Kumiko's face.

"Thank you." Kumiko didn't know what else to say, just glad that life was finally starting to piece itself back together.

"No, Kumiko. I want to thank _you_. You were the one who gave me a second chance at life, at love, and at happiness. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you." Reina held Kumiko's gaze, on the verge of tears.

"You're being dramatic." Kumiko grinned, trying to mask her feelings. She could feel the emotion welling up, but stifled it, not wanting to show Reina how vulnerable she really was.

"Only with you." Reina chuckled, wiping away the stray tear that had escaped her control.

Kumiko smiled at the woman before her, feeling nothing but relief and happiness to have this semblance of normalcy back. It was like she was finally living life again. "I feel honored, but I've really got to get back to the hospital for this graveyard shift. Lives to save and whatnot."

Reina laughed at Kumiko's nonchalant attitude, reminded of the brunette's long standing problem with having a bad personality. "Yes, yes. You're a prestigious, brilliant, gorgeous and sexy doctor."

Kumiko couldn't help but grin. "Flatter me all you want, Reina, but I'm still going to go. Come see me tomorrow. I have the house to myself for a few days."

The two parted as Kumiko moved towards the door, picking up her bag on the way out. She reached out, gesturing for Reina's hand.

"That sounds wonderful." Reina intertwined her fingers in Kumiko's, feeling safe in the doctor's hands. "He won't be back for another week, so that'll give me some time to pack up my things too."

"Alright. Let me know if you need any help. I'll see you soon." Kumiko leaned over, pressing a chaste kiss to Reina's lips. "I-" The doctor started, but stopped the words before they tumbled out. For a second, Kumiko just stared into Reina's eyes, trying to read the musician's emotions. It was then that she decided to take a risk, to jump head first into what her heart was telling her.

"I love you."

Reina's face flushed red at Kumiko's words, but mostly out of reflex. Inside, there were no words to describe how elated she was.

"I love you too."

The response was almost automatic and the two women shared a knowing look before they parted with another kiss.

As the door closed behind Kumiko, Reina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. A wide grin made its way on her lips and for a few minutes, the trumpeter just let everything sink in. It seemed like life couldn't be better. She felt almost giddy, like she was in high school once more with a do-over. She had Kumiko in her life again and she swore that this time, she wasn't going to let her go.

' _Beep beep beep.'_

Reina jumped at the chime of her phone. It buzzed violently on the dresser where she had left it. Someone was calling her.

' _Beep beep beep.'_

Walking over to the dresser, Reina glanced at the caller ID. Her expression changed, her smile gone. She hesitated for a few seconds before answering, a stifling sense of anxiety seeping into her bones.

"Hello. Noboru?"

" _Where are you?"_

"I'm just out with a few friends."

" _Come home right now. We have some things to discuss."_

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to be in Milan for another week."

" _Did you hear what I said? This is not up for negotiation. I need to talk to you. I'll be waiting at the apartment."_

- _click_ -

The line disconnected and the phone was left ringing off the hook.

The blood drained from Reina's face, her complexion pale and ashen, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach. Putting her phone down, she sat herself on the edge of the bed. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, but the anxiety was too overwhelming. She didn't want to go back. She knew what was waiting for her, but…she had no choice.

Reina gnashed her teeth together, the tears stinging her eyes. Her chest hurt, the dread rising up in waves like nausea. She cried out, sobbing into her hands as she drew her knees up to her chest.

She knew she needed to be strong. She knew she needed to get out. It was the only way she could be with Kumiko again.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ahhhhh I wrote this in one sitting, so please forgive me if there are some weird typos and such. And just a note about me and writing romance things. I'm so bad with those intimate scenes. I used to be so much more confident with that kinda thing, but as I get older, I find myself being more conservative with me writing...which is ironic? Strange? Well, regardless, I hope you guys enjoyed that.

P.S. Exams are drawing quite close...so there may/may not be an update for a while. I sometimes write when I'm stressed, so yeah. I finished exams on Apr 10, so it may be difficult for me to guarantee anything before then.

Thanks for following!

Please review if you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ambitious Love – Part 6**

* * *

It was 2 A.M., but Nakagawa Natsuki was wide awake, her mind reeling from the shock of call she had responded to without a second thought. She thought it was another run of the mill case, but her legs froze as soon as she saw all the blood, riveting her to a spot just a few meters away from the red stained bathroom.

A bloody razor was strewn on the floor, streaks of blood marked its trail.

The bathtub was filled to the brim with water that was once clear, but now muddled with a vibrant red. The sides of the porcelain tub were dripping with thick blood, trailing onto the tiles, mixing with the water.

There were bloodied hand prints on the wall, on the doorknob, and on an empty pill bottle that was on the ground. The cap was loose and the remainder of its contents were scattered on the linoleum floor, white tablets lying in pools of blood.

The trail continued out into the bedroom and over to the bedside dresser where a phone hung by its cord, off the cradle. Bloody handprints covered the dresser, ending in a dark stain on the carpet where the victim must have collapsed after dialing for the ambulance.

The story stitched itself together. It was messy, but these were definitely suspicious circumstances.

It wasn't like she had seen this sort of thing for the first time, but it never got easier, especially when she knew the victim.

Fishing a pair of latex gloves out of her back pocket, Natsuki wordlessly pulled them on with a snap that punctuated the air. She walked towards the bathroom, but paused before she entered. Taking a deep breath, she entered the room that was filled with a copper laden stench, careful to avoid stepping in the blood or knocking over the evidence tags.

Crouching, the detective gingerly picked up the fallen vial, trying to make out the details on the blood smeared label. _Taki Reina._ Shaking her head, Natsuki wondered what little miss perfect had gone through.

After all, anti-depressants weren't prescribed to someone who had their life together. She pitied Reina, her previous frustration and hostility gone.

Maybe Reina wasn't the villain she thought she was.

"And…do you know why they called homicide?" Natsuki felt numb as she asked the question, dreading the answer.

"She was in pretty bad condition when they found her and the girl's got a history of suicide attempts and repeated domestic violence calls that never panned out. We would have chalked it up to another failed attempt if there wasn't an eyewitness saying they saw a man run out of here just minutes before paramedics showed up."

Natsuki nodded, still avoiding the first responder's gaze. "It does seem pretty fishy, but how is the victim doing? Is she…" The detective trailed off and she must have sounded shaken up, because the officer paused, raising an eyebrow at Natsuki's strange behaviour.

"Detective, are you alright? Did you know her?" The young man's concerned face filled Natsuki's field of vision, jostling her out of her daze for a second.

Natsuki managed a forced smile, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I did know her, but not well. It's just… not what I expected."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

There was a slight pause before the officer continued, unsure of what to say.

"Um…she was rushed to the hospital, still conscious, so she might still be alive."

Natsuki bit her lip, trying not to hold out hope, but she had to. If not for Reina's sake, she had to…for Kumiko.

* * *

It was hours later when Reina awoke in the hospital, dazed from the drug induced coma she had almost suffered. As her disorientation melted away, a sense of panic was what reaplaced it, driving her anxiety levels up the wall.

Vibrant purple eyes flickered open, darting around madly as she tried to sit up from her prone position. She was met with resistance as she found her arms latched to the hospital bed with leather restraints. Her wrists were swathed in white gauze, red starting to seep through the bandages as she thrashed against the cuffs.

A hospital band was tied around the distal part of her wrist, her name and date of birth printed on it. An IV line hung from her arm, hooked up to a bag of O+ blood. The beep of the heart monitor seemed to start racing as her anxiety continued to climb.

With her heart racing in her chest, the girl felt like she was still in her nightmare, unsure if what was happening was fact or fiction. She almost expected him to be there, to show up and play the concerned husband he was so good at portraying. Reina's thoughts were jumbled and the only thing she knew was that she needed to get out of here before he got back. He shoved so many pills down her throat that she could barely-

The door suddenly swung open and a breathless brunette entered the room, still heaving and panting from running up three flights of stairs.

Reina stopped her struggling, a wave of relief coming over her as she recognized the woman who had just entered in a panic.

Smouldering gold eyes frantically met Reina's and Kumiko's white coat fluttered behind her as she crossed the room in a few steps. Tears were welling up in the doctor's eyes and Reina only caught a glimpse of them before Kumiko collapsed at the side of the bed, burying her face in Reina's lap.

"I-I didn't know what to think when Natsuki told me. She said you were taken here, but I couldn't find your chart on the intake list and- and I…panicked. I thought the worst. I thought that if you weren't in the ER, then maybe…" Kumiko sobbed heavily, gripping the hospital sheets in both fists as she let out her anguish and anxiety.

Reina instinctively raised a hand to try and comfort the brunette, but felt pain shoot up her wrist as the restraint dug into her fresh wound. Instead, she just grit her teeth as she clenched her fists, guilty that she dragged Kumiko into her mess again.

"I'm sorry. It's really not what you think. I didn't…I didn't try to kill myself again. I-"

"I know." Kumiko's words were almost a whisper as she looked up, her eyes red and tears streaked down her face. "Natsuki told me what she found in your apartment. I know you wouldn't."

The black-haired girl smiled, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of trust that Kumiko had for her. "I just didn't want you to think that…that I didn't want to be with you. It's what he wanted. He…he wanted everyone to think I was unstable, so they wouldn't believe what I told them."

"I believe you. I know you wouldn't…not when we're so close to getting you away from him." Kumiko's eyes flickered with a strange clarity as a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

Again, forgetting her confinement, Reina tried to raise a hand to Kumiko's face, but was met with a hard recoil.

Kumiko quickly wiped away her tears, fumbling as she realized the state Reina was in. She quickly undid the restraints, helping Reina sit up against the pillows.

Reina instantly flung her arms around the brunette's neck, squeezing tightly as she breathed in Kumiko's calming scent. "I was so scared. It was the first time he was so angry. He found out…He knows that I'm planning to leave him."

Kumiko returned the embrace, holding Reina possessively as she stroked the girl's hair comfortingly. "Don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore."

Reina swallowed hard, feeling the hot tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. "H-He always gets out of it somehow. He's always had some kind of leverage."

"Natsuki told me what happened to you. After all those times you had to suffer…why didn't you leave him earlier?" Kumiko broke contact, holding Reina's shoulders at arms length as she desperately tried to understand.

"I-" Reina froze, afraid to face the reality of her motives. It was ridiculous when she thought about it now, but at the time, it felt so logical. She took a breath as she collected her thoughts, admiting to herself that she was indeed so disillusioned with her own dreams. "He had connections and he helped me succeed. I was finally somebody in the music world. I was invited for a spot on so many world renowned orchestras, asked to give so many interviews…I felt like I was finally special. He wasn't this bad at first, but as his prestige grew, he became a different person...The drinking, the drugs, the abuse...but I still needed him."

"Reina…" Kumiko grit her teeth together, shaking her head as she avoided Reina's gaze. "I guess I should have known…you were always too ambitious, always obsessed with being someone extraordinary." Kumiko scoffed, trying to hold in her emotions, angry that Reina had been so compliant, dejected that it was all just for her career, and frustrated that she couldn't be the person that could have spared Reina all that pain.

"I'm sorry. I've been so stupid…I-I would never have imagined it would come to...t-to this." Reina finally let the tears fall, ashamed that her desperation had gotten her to this point. She grasped Kumiko's white coat as she pressed her buried her face against the doctor's chest.

"Everything will be okay, Reina. You're still your own person. You can be successful without him, without having to suffer." Kumiko held Reina gingerly, running a comforting hand against the small of her back.

"He'll n-never let me go now that he knows. He told me his plan. He said he could get me committed to a facility because of all my previous attempts..."

Kumiko's lip twitched at the realization that Reina was probably no stranger to the psychiatric wards of a hospital, but she numbed herself to that as she tried to focused on how Reina's feelings at the moment.

Reina's lower lip trembled as she said this, losing her sense of credibility as she assessed her standing. There was no reason they wouldn't trust her husband, a productive member of high society who knew more politicians than musicians for some odd reason.

"We'll find a way. Natsuki will find out how to nail that bastard to the wall. There's evidence against him. He can't play the 'she said he said' game for long."

"But he has the upper hand! With his father's money and his connections, he's bought off some high ranking officials before and I'm sure he'll do it again." Reina sighed, shaking her head.

"Trust me. It doesn't matter who he knows. The evidence will speak for itself and Natsuki and Asuka-senpai will be on your side." Kumiko forced a smile, trying to convince Reina to believe her words.

"Asuka…senpai? From high school? What do you mean?" Reina was apprehensive, wondering how this was relevant.

"She's the lead prosecutor for the judiciary. Asuka's got connections too, so you're won't be alone."

Reina couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. "A lawyer? It's strangely fitting for her. She's always been callously logical and good at proving her point."

Kumiko felt her heart swell at the sight of Reina's half-smile, glad that the musician still had hope left, that there was a chance that they could fix everything.

* * *

The smell of eggs and toast filled the kitchen, a tall brunette standing at the stove with a spatula in hand, stirring the watery scrambled eggs she was making.

Mamiko spun around as she heard the front door open and close, neglecting for a few seconds the breakfast that was cooking on the stove.

"Kumiko, I've been waiting for you. I wanted to ask you about-"

Kumiko's sister nearly dropped her spatula, narrowing her eyes slightly when her sister walked in with a dark haired girl in tow. It didn't take her long before she realized who was standing in their kitchen.

Mamiko looked the intruder, scrutinizing her from head to toe. The black haired girl looked pale and ragged, different from that day she showed up on their doorstep. She was dressed in oversized hospital scrubs under a hoodie that Mamiko definitely bought her sister last year for her birthday.

"What is she doing here?"

There was clear malice in her voice and Reina flinched quite visibly.

"Onee-chan…" Kumiko warned, staring her sister down with hard determination. "It's not your business, you know? She's going to be staying for a while and that's not negotiable." Kumiko replied with an equal amount of venom, not intimidated by how her sister towered over her.

There was heavy apprehension in the air as the sisters glared at each other, unblinking. Reina stood behind Kumiko, feeling guilty about the tension that she had created.

The sizzling of the pan permeated the silence, seemingly out of place.

Mamiko glowered at Kumiko and Reina for a split second more before rolling her eyes and directing her attention back to her scrambled eggs. "Whatever…" The older Oumae sibling said under her breath as she tried to ignore her little sister's defiance.

It was a sign of victory on Kumiko's part as she turned, pulling Reina behind her as they exited the kitchen and crossed the hallway to reach the stairs. "C'mon, Reina." Kumiko laced her fingers with Reina's as she helped her up the steps. "I'll get you a change of clothes so you can rest. I'm sure you're exhausted."

"That would be nice. Last night was more than enough stress for a lifetime. I would love to finally relax and not think about the mess of a life I have right now…" Reina stifled a yawn as she said this, gripping Kumiko's arm on one side and the railing on the other as she climbed the stairs with heavy steps. It was nearing 8 A.M. now; the early hours of the morning were lost in a sea of psychological questionnaires, police processing, and paperwork. If it weren't for Natsuki, Reina would have probably spent the next few days isolated in the psych ward. However, being part of an active attempted murder investigation, the hospital was more than welcome to cooperate with the police by releasing the victim into their custody, which was actually Kumiko's care.

Entering her room, Kumiko closed the door behind them, drawing the curtains closed as she helped Reina strip off her clothes.

The musician's wrists were terribly sore and her body ached from all the abuse she was subject to the night before. She welcomed Kumiko's warm hands as they gently peeled away the layers of clothing that felt so heavy on her shoulders.

Kumiko gestured for Reina to sit on the side of the bed as she grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms to slide onto the girl's legs.

The doctor paused as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, finally seeing the emerging purple-black bruises dotting Reina's torso and upper arms.

Reina laughed weakly, realizing how pathetic she must have looked. "I-I'm a mess, aren't I?"

Kumiko let that statement hang in the air as she continued clothing the waif-like girl. Reina looked even more fragile than she usually did, the discoloration on her skin marring perfect alabaster. After slipping a loose-fitting T-shirt over Reina's head, the doctor undressed herself as she climbed into bed with the other girl.

For a few minutes, they lay there in silence, Reina starting to drift off with Kumiko's warmth against her back, the brunette's arms cradling her gently. Reina tried to control her breathing as tears pricked at her eyes again. She let them fall against the pillow, dampening the fabric against her cheek. There was a mix of emotions that ran through the musician's head, but overall, a sense of relief greeted her, feeling safe in Kumiko's arms, safe in a world where it felt like just the two of them existed.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hahahaa...my old habits are back. I totally suck at updating in a timely manner. Please forgive my typos, etc etc, ooc dialogue, etc. I'm almost done! I forsee the next chapter will be the last.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ambitious Love - Part 7**

* * *

" _Kumiko! Kumiko!" Can you hear me?"_

" _God, please!"_

" _Oh God…"_

 _Kumiko's amber brown eyes suddenly flickered open, staring dully at the woman who had been calling her name for the past five minutes._

" _Kumiko! Thank God."_

 _A wave of relief visibly washed over the other woman, tears streaming down her face as she half-smiled._

" _Natsuki…what…"_

 _Kumiko struggled to sit up, feeling the heaviness in her head slowly starting to clear. There was a dull ache throbbing down her left forearm and she looked down to see Natsuki's hand pressed tightly against it with a thick bath towel._

" _Kumiko, I'll get you to the hospital. Don't worry. Let me just-"_

" _No! Don't." Kumiko sat up abruptly, feeling her head spin from the motion. After the room settled, Kumiko held the towel to her own arm, easing out of Natsuki's grasp. "It's fine. Just…help me get to the bathroom."_

" _What? But you need to go to the hospital. You're-"_

" _Fine. I'm fine. It wasn't an overdose. I kept track of how many I took." Kumiko struggled to her feet, almost stumbling until Natsuki caught her._

" _B-But it's your arm I'm worried about…it's…" Natsuki complied reluctantly as she supported Kumiko across the expanse of her bedroom and into the ensuite._

 _Flicking on the light switch, Natsuki flinched at the sight of blood streaked along the sink basin. There was a bloodied scalpel left in the sink, staring back up at her almost tauntingly. The sight of it made her feel incredibly guilty. Kumiko had always been more apathetic than the average person, so Natsuki assumed that the doctor would have no problem getting over Reina._

 _Swallowing hard, Natsuki spied an open bottle of sleeping pills. Apparently, she was wrong about all her assumptions._

" _Open the cabinet and get me the kit on the top shelf, please." Kumiko stumbled over to the bathtub, climbing in before she sank to her knees and turned on the faucet._

 _Hands shaking, Natsuki did as Kumiko said, fishing out a small medical kit._

 _Kumiko uncovered the wound on her left arm, clenching and unclenching her fist as she ran her forearm under the cold water, turning the water and tub bright red almost instantly. Mentally, she assessed the situation, moving her fingers as she tried to remember how deep she intended to make the incision._

 _'Nerves intact. It doesn't seem like the vessel's been damaged…'_

 _She shut off the water, satisfied that she could see the clean cut she made along her arm. It wasn't too deep at all. Kumiko mused, somewhat disappointed that her resolve to take her own life wasn't as strong as she thought._

 _Seeing a panicked Natsuki fumble around in her bathroom cabinet, maybe that was for the better._

" _Natsuki, any day now."_

" _R-right. Sorry." Natsuki rushed over, fumbling as she opened the box. "W-what do you need?"_

" _Help me open this pack. It's a sterile suture kit." Kumiko was calm and strangely lucid as she pointed to a package of sealed instruments and small packs of gauze and sutures. There were a few pairs of scissors and tools Natsuki didn't quite recognize, but she fished them all out, laying them out for the doctor._

" _A-Are you sure this is safe? I mean…it looks pretty serious. We don't have to go to your workplace if that's what you're worried about."_

 _Kumiko offered no explanation as she worked quickly. She took a dark brown bottle in her hand, squeezing a colored liquid along the cut and the skin surrounding it. She winced slightly as the iodine hit her skin, but continued on without faltering. "Open these too." Kumiko pointed to the sutures, a thin coiled wire with a hook attached to the end._

" _H-Here."_

 _Natsuki watched in awe as Kumiko worked on the laceration, not even flinching when the metal hook entered her skin._

" _Don't you need to numb it first or something…?"_

 _Kumiko ignored her friend as she continued, only addressing Natsuki when she needed a hand. The whole procedure took ten minutes, with Kumiko giving out orders for the other woman to 'hold this' or 'cut here'. It took all of the doctor's concentration to fight the drowsiness and to hold her hand steady. The adrenaline helped, but she was sure that she had taken enough prescription tranquilizers to sedate a whole football team this week._

 _Maybe it was just the drugs that dulled her decision making capacity, but deep down, Kumiko wondered if she was having a nervous breakdown. She always kept that thought at the back of her mind, wondering if Reina's absence truly had such a profound impact on her._

 _Regardless of her intentions, Kumiko's mind had cleared. Gone were the thoughts of ending her life, replaced with a focus on the task at hand. It was just a challenge if anything, to see if she could stitch herself up without leaving an ugly scar. Kumiko had always been a perfectionist, so this helped ground her thoughts. Strangely enough, she didn't regret her rash decision. It was more of a wakeup call. It was a drastic and disturbing one, but granted, Kumiko let herself slip into a rather dark place at the moment._

 _Finally, the doctor tied up the last nylon suture, admiring her handiwork for a few seconds. A smile tugged at her lips and she failed to hide it. Kumiko caught Natsuki's troubled expression at the sight of her smile._

 _Washing off the blood and iodine, Kumiko finished the procedure off by applying a fresh dressing, wrapping the gauze expertly around her forearm._

 _With everything in order, Kumiko stood up in the bathtub, a bit shaky as Natsuki helped her climb out._

" _I definitely need a drink…but I shouldn't." Kumiko laughed, drawing Natsuki's concerned gaze._

" _Kumiko…"_

 _The doctor laughed again as she stumbled back into the bedroom and onto her bed. The sheets were still damp with blood, but she was exhausted, the electric buzz of adrenaline leaving her already. "I'm such a mess…"_

" _What….what happened?" Natsuki was almost afraid to ask, wondering if it had to do with Reina. More often than not, it usually did, but she held out hope that this time would be different._

" _I broke up with her…This one really wasn't what I expected and I finally understood that…no one could ever replace her. I wanted to die when I realized that I would never have her again. I just…I can't…" Kumiko's tone took a serious turn as she buried her face in her pillow, the sleeping pills still making her feel not quite like herself._

" _Kumiko, you need help. I promise I won't call the police or the hospital, but please…let me call your sister at least." Natsuki pleaded with the half conscious girl._

" _It…It's not worth it…I can't forget about her. It's just so cruel…I don't want help. I just…want to sleep."_

" _Kumiko…"_

"Kumiko, please…"

Natsuki groaned as she roused from her slumber, the sound of her own voice waking her. Her eyes fluttered open in the darkness of her room, finally realizing that her dream was more like a vivid memory forced to replay in her head. Sitting up, the detective sighed, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palms.

She knew the similarities in Reina's case must have dredged up those memories she thought she had buried. It was all too vivid. The pills, the blood, and the strong smell of copper as she stood in what used to be a pristine and white bathroom.

Sighing, the detective shook her head, wondering if the two women knew how distressingly similar they were. Ambitious, obsessive, and unable to live without one another.

* * *

It was a few days after the incident that a mild mannered looking man strolled into the ER, looking for his wife. His tall and wiry frame complemented his military posture, his gaunt face giving off an air of confidence and authority, but his characteristic half rimmed glasses balanced his sharp features.

He was dressed in an expensive looking black satin suit, with a white collared shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top. His slow and steady footsteps permeated the stillness of the hospital hallways. He made his way to the registration desk where a young brunette was bustling around, gathering up her charts after finishing her on call shift. His eye twitched slightly when he saw the woman, finally putting the pieces together.

Meanwhile, the young doctor was preoccupied, trying to leave before anyone else strolled into the ER with 5 minutes left on her shift. It was past the morning rush, and she had either discharged or admitted all her patients for the morning, looking forward to the shift change. She'd been at the hospital for more than 18 hours now and she was anxious to get home. It was only her left for now, dealing with a heavy sense of apprehension as she waited for her colleague to show up. She needed to get home, wanted to get home as soon as possible so she could see-

"Oumae-san?"

Kumiko froze, that familiar voice chilling her to the bone. Her head snapped up behind the empty desk, coming face to face with a man she had known as a meek high school music teacher. She glanced into his eyes, feeling a chill as his dark gaze pierced her with a hostility that convinced her that there was no doubt to Reina's words.

"Taki-san."

The man smiled, but the curl of his lips didn't translate to his eyes, still holding that cold glare as he acknowledged Kumiko.

Kumiko stood up to her full height, placing her things down as she became wary of his presence here. There was only one reason he would be here.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Oumae-sensei now, isn't it?" Noboru chuckled as he caught a glimpse of the doctor's staff pass, trying to hide his amusement.

"Yes, it is. Now, what do you want?" Kumiko's tone turned ice cold, her body tense as she stared down the man who towered over her, standing more than a head taller than her.

"No time for pleasantries, doctor?"

"Please don't patronize me. We both know why you're here."

The austere man offered another political smile that failed to reach his eyes, maintaining his composure as this woman dared to stand up to him.

"Well, if you insist…I'm looking for my _wife_ , Reina. I'm sure you've seen her. I received a call while on business that something had happened to her. They told me she was brought here, so I would like to see her."

Kumiko clenched her fists at her side, wondering how he could be so nonchalant, so cold, so casual about what had happened to Reina.

"I'm afraid that that won't be possible. The police are involved because of suspicious circumstances. No one is allowed to see her, especially not _you_." Kumiko's words were dripping with resentment, the young doctor unable to hide the absolute disgust she felt for the man.

"I'm not sure what you think I did, but it must be a misunderstanding. You see…" Taki paused, trying to stifle the giddy feeling he had when fabricating his stories. "My wife is very ill. I don't usually spend time away from her, but I was away on an important business trip. She needs constant attention because of her…condition."

Kumiko fumed, restraining herself, not wanting to be known as the doctor who assaulted someone in the hospital while still working her shift. That would definitely make headlines and that would definitely earn her more than just probation. She clenched her fists, keeping her arms at her side.

"You're a real sick bastard, you know?"

"Well, I'm sorry if my attentiveness to my wife sickens you. I guess not all doctors are as empathetic as you'd like them to be." Taki sneered at this, wondering if he could push Kumiko to do something impulsive to help his case. The Oumae Kumiko he knew was apathetic except when it concerned Reina and it seemed like that was one thing that hadn't changed.

Kumiko took a breath, trying to settle her emotions. She looked down and continued to gather her things, ignoring the man as she carried on with what she was doing before he interrupted.

"I have a right to see my wife if she is in this hospital. I am listed as not only her husband, but her guardian as well. I'm sure that you wouldn't want my lawyers stirring up trouble for you, would you, doctor?"

"I'm sorry. I just work here. I have no idea what you're talking about. You'll have to take that up with the police department." Hugging her charts to her chest, Kumiko turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm off the clock."

Noboru scoffed, smirking as he called after the doctor. "She's always been so disillusioned and I guess at one point, reality hit her. She wanted to leave, but how could I let her? She was indebted to me and I still had use for her."

Kumiko closed her eyes briefly as she continued walking down the hall. His voice chased after her and she resisted the urge to turn around and tackle a man who was probably twice her size.

"Reina's a proud woman, but she would cry when she thought I wasn't looking. She would always wish and hope that you would come and save her."

Her anger wouldn't do anything to help Reina and that was all she cared about right now.

She had to get home to Reina.

Meanwhile, as the doctor stalked off, the tall man spied the corner of a cellphone peaking out beneath a stack of papers. Glancing around briefly, he made sure there was no one watching before he reached over the desk and snatched up the mobile. Noboru quickly stuffed it in his pocket, turning as he quickly headed back the way he entered.

* * *

Reina fidgeted with her cup of tea, feeling awkward as a hard stare bore into her from across the table. She avoided Mamiko's gaze, wondering when Kumiko would be back to dispel the tension. It was rare for the older sister to be up at this hour and Reina knew that it was just her luck that she was in this situation.

Reina glanced up, hoping the other woman would have moved onto something else by now, but a pair of golden amber eyes were fixated on her. She was still staring, like she had been for the past ten minutes since she sat down at the table. There was a hint of jealousy among other emotions in the brunette's expression.

Mamiko knew very well that she was jealous, that it bothered her to see Reina wearing her sister's clothes, the clothes that she bought for her. Mamiko didn't want to admit that was the reason why she was especially annoyed. It was bad enough for Reina to show up in Kumiko's life again, but it felt like a betrayal of sorts and the older woman was bitter that Kumiko treasured Reina so much while shutting everyone else out.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Reina spoke up, her voice unwavering. She knew she was an unwanted guest in this house, but this level of hostility wasn't warranted.

"My sister might want you around, but this is still my house and it just bothers me that you think this is okay. I know you've been home to get your things and you'd better not think you can leech off my sister for any longer."

"It's not what you think, Mamiko. I'm not. I-"

"I'm not blind. My sister may be when it comes to you, but you don't know how much you've hurt her. She's not as strong as you think, you know? You need to leave her alone…for her own sake…" Mamiko trailed off, feeling panic seep into her as she recalled the night she got a call about Kumiko being in an accident.

Mamiko knew it wasn't an accident. After all, she was the one who helped Natsuki clean up Kumiko's apartment and the presence of a surgical scalpel all but screamed that it was not an accident. Mamiko's eyes glazed over for a second as she tried to shake the memory from her head. It had been years ago, but Reina's presence reminded her all too much of the time she lost the little sister she knew.

"I…I don't want to hurt her anymore and I'm here to change everything. I've realized what a mistake my whole life has been. I know don't deserve it, but Kumiko gave me a second chance."

"I'm sure my sister's given you more than a second chance at this point. She's always so forgiving when it comes to you."

Reina averted her gaze slightly, taking a breath before she spoke. "I meant a second chance to live life without regrets, not just with her. Thankfully, we've been able to start over again. Things have been going well, but I know it will take time."

The brunette sighed as she let Reina's words sink in. As hard as it was for her to admit it, with Reina back in Kumiko's life, she had finally caught a glimpse of her little sister again. Mamiko knew Kumiko had been happier lately, not the automaton workaholic or comatose invalid she used to be.

"I don't expect you or Kumiko to forgive me anytime soon, but I'm trying to fix things. I love her more than anything in this world. I've regretted every day without her." Reina continued on, pleading with Mamiko to hear her out.

The older Oumae sibling still looked sceptical, but she sighed. "You're being a little overdramatic there, aren't you?"

"I-I'm not. It's true. My life has been full of bad decisions and…I owe Kumiko for helping me make the right ones. She's saved my life in more ways than one and I can't even fathom how I can ever be worthy of her."

Mamiko shook her head, sighing again. "I know for a fact that no matter how you wrong her, my sister can't help herself. She could never hate you. She's the one who's obsessed with you. She's the one who needs you. It was pretty obvious how lost she was after you left her." The brunette placed her elbows on the table as she leaned forward towards Reina. "As much as I hate to say it, you two have chemistry that draws you together. I saw it when my sister was a mess and I see it now whenever you're in the room together. She never stopped hoping that you'd come back someday."

"I did come back and I tried looking for her. I asked her friends and family, but no one would tell me where she was. I-I tried so many times to call her and write to her, but I never got a reply. Her phone was disconnected and all of my letters got returned to me. I even tried sending them here, but the same thing happened…I thought she wanted nothing to do with me." Reina shook her head, wondering if she could have tried harder if she knew what was going to happen.

Mamiko averted Reina's gaze, feeling suddenly guilty. "I sent them all back. I thought it would be best for her, so I stole her phone and I went through all her mail. It wasn't long after you left that I had to…sell her apartment."

Reina blinked, feeling an immeasurable sadness well up within her. It was mixed with anger, with frustration, and regret. She wondered if things would have been different if she kept in contact with Kumiko.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was for the best, especially when I found out you married a famous composer. I thought that confirmed my assumptions about you. I thought I was right to protect my sister, but seeing you two now…that might have been a mistake."

Reina shook her head, biting her lip as she smiled bitterly. "It's not your fault. I know I can't blame anyone for my own decisions. I thought that since I didn't have anyone to come back to, it was worth it to suffer for the dream I've been striving to fulfill…but I regret it so much. Everything came at a price and I sacrificed my happiness for just a few months of fame." She clenched her fists, unable to believe that everything had come together like this, that her life had taken so many wrong turns because she let her blind ambition drive her decisions.

Mamiko stayed silent as she listened, feeling pity for Reina for the first time. She could see how distraught the musician was, how raw her emotions were.

"My so-called husband…he won't let me go. The abuse wasn't enough reason to leave before, because I was still benefiting from the relationship… but now, he just wants to destroy my life." Reina clenched her jaw as she fought back the tears. "It's reached a point where he's willing to make sure that if he doesn't have me, that no one does."

There was a lull in the conversation, Mamiko still trying to take in what Reina was telling her.

"Kumiko and I have the same bad habits, the same inability to cope with loss. She was the one who saved me from ending my life. It was how we crossed paths again in the hospital." Reina paused before she continued. "I-I've seen Kumiko's left arm. She told me what happened. I think I'll have similar scars to match hers." At that, Reina rolled up her sleeves, revealing a swath of white bandages that spiralled up both her arms. Kumiko had changed the dressings for her just last night, the bandages pristine and white.

"I-I…" Mamiko was at a loss for words, finding it eerie how the two women mirrored each other in so many ways.

"He did this to me, but who knows if I wouldn't have done this to myself down the road…" Reina let out a sigh as she finished, wondering in retrospect why she disclosed so much to Kumiko's sister. However, it felt somewhat cathartic to tell her story, to finally stop hiding behind her façade of being a demure socialite with the perfect career and husband.

"I'm sorry, Kousaka…I never would have imagined that your glamorous life was all a lie. I always thought you were just a stuck-up bitch and I always wondered what my sister saw in you…" Mamiko trailed off, thinking back to all those times she had met Reina in passing.

For the first time in days, Reina smiled, letting out a chuckle as she felt the tension in the room finally lift. "Well, who says I'm not? I admit that I have my faults, but Kumiko's got a good enough head on her shoulders to have figured that out already."

Mamiko smirked, rolling her eyes. "Oh, you'd be surprised. I remember how she used to talk about you incessantly in high school. It was nauseating to hear her talk about how Reina this and Reina that. You'd be dragged into almost every conversation."

Reina blushed, finding it endearing to hear about how innocent they used to be. She was at a loss, unable to fathom that the smooth talking Kumiko would ever have gushed about her like that to her sister.

The two women chatted for a few minutes more about Kumiko, about the younger Oumae's bad habits that they were both so familiar with. The kitchen was filled with laughter and conversation, a complete change from the atmosphere just minutes ago.

Suddenly, the buzz of a cellphone grated across the table and Reina jumped. She looked over to her left hand side, where her mobile lay, its display lit up with Kumiko's name. Eagerly, Reina picked up the phone, unlocking it as she read the text.

Mamiko watched as Reina read the message, catching the hint of a notable smile spread across her lips.

"It's my sister, isn't it?"

Reina smiled somewhat sheepishly, nodding. "She says she's running late, so she wants me to meet her at the hospital so we can go for brunch from there."

Mamiko scoffed, smirking. "Hmm and she didn't even bother to invite me..."

Reina chuckled, tapping out a reply. "I'm sure she thinks you're still sleeping. We're usually both up hours before you are, Mamiko."

Reluctantly, the brunette agreed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Well, you two enjoy yourselves. I'll just make breakfast and eat it all by myself."

Laughing, Reina teased. "I'll tell her that you demand that she bring you next time, no matter how early." Standing up from the table, Reina stuffed her phone in her pocket as she waved goodbye, heading towards the door.

* * *

 **A/N:** Predictable plot? Oh well. I say this everytime, but I really shouldn't be allowed to write multi-chapter things...I'm so bad with keeping my plot/characters consistent and my attention span doesn't help!

I hope you liked it and review if you did! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Ambitious Love - Part 8 (END)**

* * *

 _Reina sat on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. The bed covers pooled around her bare waist, but the girl was still running hot. She rested her arms on her knees, laying her head down on her crossed arms as she glanced sideways at the brunette next to her._

 _There was a quiet, a stillness in the room as the musician watched the doctor sleep. She had stayed like this for hours, just drinking in the sight of the young woman with her curly brown locks splayed across the pillow. Her sleeping face was as innocent and gentle as it was in high school. Her lips were soft as she remembered and her body was more amazing than anything she could have imagined._

 _They hadn't seen each other for years now, but still managed to make sure that certain 'firsts' were reserved just for them._

 _It was as if fate knew that they were meant for each other, saving this moment for the two to finally enjoy. It was one of the moments in Reina's life where she felt like everything made sense._

 _It was a mostly sleepless night, but Reina didn't mind. She wanted it to go on forever, because she knew what was going to greet her in the morning. She knew what she was going to have to do._

 _She knew what she had to do to achieve her dreams._

 _She knew what she was going to do would break both their hearts._

 _She knew this very well, but her mind was already made up._

 _However, as Reina sat on the bed, watching Kumiko sleep, her resolve faltered. It had disappeared completely last night and only traces of it were left this morning._

 _She knew she didn't want to leave. She couldn't. Leaving would never make her happy. Kumiko was all that she had ever wanted and seeing the woman again after being apart for so long, Reina knew that she was the missing piece in her life._

 _The emptiness she had felt disappeared the moment she laid eyes on the doctor last night. It was a revelation that both comforted Reina, but alarmed her as well. The magnetic hold that Kumiko had her was frightening and all-consuming. The lust, the desire, and the need that Reina had for Kumiko outshone her dreams to be successful. Her ambition took a back seat and for once in her life, she questioned whether the trumpet really was all that important to her._

 _She forcefully banished the thought from her mind._

 _Sighing, Reina settled back into bed, snaking her arms around Kumiko, drawing the girl close to her as she focused only on the moment in front of her._

 _It wasn't fair, but Reina was more level-headed than she thought. If only for a few more hours, she wanted to indulge in her childish fantasies._

" _Wake up, will you?"_

An open palm collided hard with the side of Reina's face, jolting her back into consciousness.

"I've been waiting long enough for you."

"Nggh…" Reina groaned, trying to inch away from the hand, but was stuck in the awkward position she awoke in. She was splayed out on her front, her chin digging uncomfortably into the cold linoleum floor. She struggled and writhed on the tiles, fighting the aching and soreness in her body as she struggled against her restraints. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back with zip tie and her feet were tied together with the same material, rendering her helpless as she lay hogtied on the floor.

"It's about time."

A face came into view as the tall man crouched, grabbing Reina by the ponytail as he lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. He smiled, but the mirth didn't reach his cold and empty eyes. "Now we can really get started." He let go suddenly, standing again.

"Agh-!" Reina's head hit the floor with a dull thud, sending a shock through her body. Her vision was blurring in and out of focus as she watched from her position on the floor.

The dark haired man was in the kitchen, haphazardly pulling out drawers, knocking things over and throwing dishes and glassware onto the floor. The room was filled with the sound of glass breaking, cutlery rattling, and Reina's ragged breathing as she realized the predicament she was in. She was in her own apartment, but she knew that soon, this place would be nothing more than her deathbed.

* * *

"Oh, Kumiko."

The older Oumae sibling quirked an eyebrow as she ran into her sister who walked in through the front door.

"Ah, Nee-chan, did you see my phone anywhere? I think I might have left it at home." Kumiko sighed as she kicked off her shoes at the doorway, not noticing that Reina's flats were missing from the shoe mat. "Do you know if Reina's up? I don't want to bother her if she's still sleeping."

"Kumiko, didn't you just text her ten minutes ago? Kousaka already left. She said she was meeting you at the hospital, wasn't she?"

"What?"

The doctor froze in the entranceway, her grip tightening around the strap of her messenger bag as she processed the facts in her head. The color quickly drained from her face as she pieced it all together.

Taki Noboru's visit to the ER.

A text sent to Reina to meet up.

It was all too clichéd, but there was no other explanation.

Kumiko fought the feeling of nausea that welled up within her. Her empty stomach churned and she felt suddenly sick. There was no way he could have been so lucky, could he?

"Your phone. Give me your phone." There was an urgent desperation in Kumiko's eyes as she pleaded with her sister, forgoing the need for any explanation.

Mamiko rummaged through her pockets and handed Kumiko the mobile without another word.

Sliding the screen to unlock the phone, the doctor was faced with an option to input a password. The brunette's eye twitched, wondering if the simple decision to leave her phone without a passcode was why Reina was in trouble. In the moment, Kumiko's brain was on autopilot. It rationalized everything for her. She was a busy doctor. She didn't have time to key in a password when she was constantly being paged in the hospital.

There was no other explanation for it, but still, the guilt weighed the brunette down.

Looking over, Kumiko prompted her sister.

There was slight hesitation, but Mamiko knew that something had gone wrong for her sister to act so frantically. There was no time for childish reluctance.

"It's your birthday. Month then day."

Kumiko faltered only for a second at that revelation, but continued on as she keyed in the password and dialed a number from memory. The line rang twice before someone picked up.

" _Mamiko, is something wrong?"_

There was an urgency in the detective's voice, Natsuki feeling uneasy to be receiving a call from Kumiko's sister.

"Natsuki, he has her. I know she's in trouble. I need your help to find them." Kumiko was strangely calm as she said this, waiting for a reply before she processed her next steps.

" _Kumiko? How do you know? Did he hurt you? What-"_

"I just know. He came to the hospital and he took my phone somehow... He lured Reina out and I…I don't know what to do." The cold façade was slowly chipping away and Kumiko let slip her panic for a split second.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, Natsuki sighing before she replied.

" _Okay. I'll put a trace on their registered numbers to see if their cells have been used recently. I'll call you back. In the meantime, see if you can track your phone. If you have the GPS finder enabled, you can find it if it hasn't been switched off."_

"Thanks, Natsuki."

The line clicked off.

Taking a deep breath, Kumiko thought to herself, trying to remember if she had it set up.

"Kumiko, what's happening? Is Kousaka in trouble?" Mamiko felt helpless as she watched her sister hold back the tears. Kumiko had always been apathetic, but there were times when the girl was overly emotional. It was strangely disproportional at times and it was distressing to say the least.

Kumiko's mind was a mess and she could barely think straight, unable to recall the information she had used to sign up for her GPS tracker.

"I need to find my phone…C-Can you help me, onee-chan?" Kumiko's voice wavered as she said this, trying to muster up a smile as she begged her sister.

"H-Here, give that here. I might be able to help you with that."

Kumiko nodded as she handed the mobile over to her sister, her eyes glazing over as she struggled to keep her composure. It took all her strength just to keep standing, to not burst into tears out of frustration, out of anger, and out of fear for Reina's safety.

There was a lapse of silence as Mamiko tapped away on her phone, pulling up an app and entering her login details into the boxes. "It's not like I wanted to, you know? I had no choice."

"What do you mean?" Kumiko was confused, wondering if she had zoned out for that long.

"I was worried about you. After what happened…I just didn't want to lose track of you. I was paranoid. I used to always check up on you to see if you were at work or at home."

"Mamiko…" Kumiko was dumbstruck, finally realizing how worried her sister actually was.

"Here. It's an app. It'll pinpoint the location for you." Mamiko handed Kumiko the phone, a map pulled up on the screen, a red dot labelled ' _Sister'_ was blinking.

Kumiko's eyes widened as she recognized the address. "I'll be back!" Slipping on her shoes again, the doctor burst out the door with her sister's phone in hand. She sprinted out onto the main road, waving frantically as she flagged down a taxi. Hastily giving the driver the address, Kumiko couldn't settle down.

She was close. It would take no time at all to get to Reina.

Her hands were shaking, trying to dial Natsuki's number again. However, the phone buzzed before Kumiko could do anything.

"Hello?"

" _Kumiko. A distress call from Reina's place just came into the dispatch center."_

The doctor was silent, waiting for the next part.

" _It was a man yelling for help, saying that his wife was trying to kill him. We've sent officers to the building now, but with the road closures, they might not get there in time."_

"My house is close by and I'm almost there. I'll head up there and stop him."

" _K-Kumiko! Don't! Who knows what's really going on up there. It's dangerous. You should wait-"_

Kumiko ended the call, waiting in anticipation as the car rounded the corner, Reina's apartment complex coming into view.

* * *

The large chef's knife gleamed in the overhead kitchen lights. The blade was sharp, brand new and never used.

Reina swallowed hard at the sight of her husband holding the weapon, a morbid smile on his face as he tested the knife's edge on the nape of her neck. Reina jerked away from the contact, but a thin red line appeared on her skin, the blood trickling onto the tiled floor.

"I'll miss you, Reina. I'll miss the young and naïve you who begged me to take her on as a student, who begged me to make her _special_. I won't forget what a wide-eyed ingénue you were back then. You really were perfect."

Reina stayed silent, glaring at Noboru with an indignant apathy.

"My father absolutely loved you. You were diligent and talented, but also demure and beautiful. He praised you. He said that even if he couldn't have son he could be proud of, at least now had a daughter who could live up to his standards." Noboru's face was almost flush against Reina's, his hollow eyes conveying his immense disdain for how easy everything seemed for Reina.

After all, he had resented her for all these years, even though she was useful to him.

"Now, _he_ will see that you're not as perfect as you seem. You're a mess. You're a goddamn failure who isn't committed to success. You're the one who asked for this life, but now you won't carry through with it…how shameful." Noboru stood up abruptly, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"You're not going to get away with this. It doesn't matter what happens to me, but you're going to get caught." Reina's words were dripping with venom as she spat them out at the man who held her captive. All the while, she struggled against the ropes that were chaffing against her skin. They were tight, but she felt them give with every pull.

"Oh? Is that what you think? I learned from my mistakes last time. I was far too impulsive. There won't be any cameras or eyewitnesses this time." The tall man adjusted his glasses, tapping the tip of the knife against the countertop menacingly.

"Kumiko will make sure that you won't get away with this…" Reina blurted out the doctor's name, trying to goad Noboru into talking, to try and buy time for someone to save her. They had to know she was missing.

"That's where you're wrong, Reina. You think your girlfriend is going to get away with this, but I had the most brilliant plan. She's going to be the scapegoat. She's going to be the mastermind behind everything, the jealous doctor who manipulated her unstable lover to kill her husband. I haven't quite thought it through, but it's not like you two were discrete about your affair." A sneer spread across the man's lips, and behind those thick framed glasses, his darkening eyes betrayed his meek demeanor.

They shone with a malice that Reina had seen multiple times before.

Reina grit her teeth together, holding back the tears, angry with herself for dragging Kumiko into such a mess.

"It's almost time now." Noboru straightened up, walking around to the kitchen counter where he pulled a roll of duct tape from one of the drawers. He ripped off a section, walking over to Reina again as he slapped it across her lips. The trumpeter struggled briefly, but there was no point.

Reina looked on in horror as her husband stood in the middle of the kitchen, placing the phone on the counter as he dialed for emergency services. Speakerphone was enabled, the ringing inciting a strange anxiety in Reina.

Once the line connected, Noboru let out a sharp cry.

"H-Help! She's crazy! S-she's trying to kill me!"

Reina's eyes widened as he raised the knife, slashing at his own arm as he cried out in pain.

"She has a knife! P-Please! Please help me! I can't-" As if on cue, Noboru knocked over a glass bowl and it shattered. "25th floor, A-Agata apartment complex." He slashed at his arm again, an almost guttural scream escaping his lips.

The gash was deep enough that blood was already pooling on the floor. Reina felt sick to her stomach, wondering how she could have ever made the mistake of marrying a man like him. Reina knew he was unstable with the abuse he suffered at his father's hands, but this was…pure insanity. She watched as he put on a disturbing performance, inflicting shallow wounds on himself as he made the kitchen look like a crime scene.

"P-Please! Please hurry! I-"

With that, he pressed the end call button, trying to stifle his laughter. "I'm so glad that I decided to take drama in college. It proved useful for so many things. It helped me build my persona, to make everyone believe that I was nothing but meek and humble person." There was a crazed look in his eyes as he approached Reina, ripping off the duct tape with one smooth motion. He erupted into laughter at the sight of his helpless victim.

Reina winced at the pain, biting back tears at the stinging sensation on her face.

"B-But I know the true you! You're nothing but a coward who couldn't stand up to his father!" Reina gnashed her teeth together after she said this, determined not to stand down.

"Oh? You're still so defiant, aren't you?" Without batting an eyelash, the apathetic man pressed the blade into the palm of his hand, drawing blood. With the gash on his hand, he smeared the blood across the walls, the counter, and the handle of the fridge. He did it with such calmness, but inside, his heart was racing with the adrenaline, the excitement numbing his pain.

"He only beat you because you he was frustrated that he had such a talentless son, that someone with the Taki name could be such a failure." Reina kept running her mouth, trying to distract him as she struggled frantically against her restraints. Her wrists were red and raw from trying to undo the knot, but she could feel the binds loosening.

Just a bit more.

Narrowing his eyes, the black haired man lost his light heartedness, feeling annoyed at his wife. Taking off his glasses, he crushed them in his hand, the lens cutting into his palm. Without flinching, he flung the spectacles to the floor. He took a few slow steps towards Reina before he crouched down in front of her, pulling on her hair as he brought her face closer to his. He peered into her eyes, seeing nothing but contempt and indignation, but no fear.

The Reina he knew was always proud and self-righteous.

It irked him.

"I think that we're just about finished here, _Reina_. I was going to wait until the police got to the door to carry on with my performance, but I don't think I can stand you running your mouth for that long."

"So it is true. You're just a coward. You can't even bear to hear me talk about your father, to think of what your he would say if he knew that I was going to leave you. It would have just confirmed his beliefs that you're nothing but trash." Reina winced at the feeling of Taki's rough hands in her hair, but she was almost free. She felt the knot coming undone and she pulled at it frantically.

"Surprisingly cheeky for someone who's about to be murdered. Do you want to die that badly? I'm not generous enough to let you die quickly of course."

Reina swallowed hard, but movement in the corner of her eye caught her off guard. A figure moved silently behind Noboru and it wasn't until a shadow enveloped them that he noticed.

He turned his head to see who it was, but was knocked backwards as one of his heavy decorative vases came crashing down on him. The vase shattered, the shards cutting into Noboru's face and forehead as he faltered, stumbling away from Reina.

However, the blow didn't faze him enough as he whirled around, lunging at the intruder with the knife still clutched in his hands. "You gave her a key! I should have known you would have!" Taki roared as he attacked, shifting his rage to a new target. His head was throbbing and blood was pouring down across his face, making him see red.

"Kumiko!" Reina freed her hands as she yanked hard at the restraints around her ankles.

The thin man was stronger than he looked as he effortless pushed the doctor down onto the ground, cornering her with the blade at her throat.

Kumiko struggled against the wiry man who towered over her, resisting with all her strength to keep the blade from piercing her chest. She had her hands wrapped around the blade of the knife, the adrenaline pumping as she ignored the blood streaming from her palms and down her arms. Her hands stung, but it would be a different story if she loosened her grip even a little.

It seemed like an eternity before Reina could get herself to her feet. Her legs were unsteady, her body aching with every move after being dragged like a corpse earlier.

"R-Reina, run!" Kicking out suddenly, Kumiko caught Noboru in the shins, causing his grip to falter as he loosened his grip on the knife. It gave Kumiko an opening as she elbowed Taki hard in the face. The blade fell to the ground with a clatter and the doctor struggled to crawl out from under her assailant.

Reina rushed in to pick up the knife, but Noboru lashed out, swinging an arm out and catching Reina hard against the side of her head. She stumbled backwards, reeling from the strike.

He was unrelenting, latching onto the brunette again with his bloodied hands, spilling sticky copper all over the doctor. With his superior size and strength, the black haired man pinned Kumiko to the ground, towering over her on all fours. Clenching his jaw with blood running down the side of his face, he bared his teeth, his nostrils flaring. He closed his large hands around Kumiko's slender neck, crushing her windpipe as he squeezed. "I've already won. Reina won't get her happy ending and I'll get to start my life over after I kill the both of you!"

Kumiko gasped for air, her vision turning white as Taki's grip cut off the blood flow to her brain. Her arms flailed, striking the man with blows that were getting weaker and weaker as her strength left her. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets, her consciousness fading.

"K-Kumiko…" Reina's vision was clouded over with a red mist, her mouth filled with a coppery taste. She stumbled towards the two, cutting her feet on the glass strewn on the floor. She ignored the stinging pain, breaking out into a run as she threw her weight into the side of Noboru's trunk. Both Reina and Taki tumbled sideways to the ground, leaving Kumiko gasping for air.

The doctor scrambled to her feet, wheezing and coughing as she struggled to get her bearings. She felt dizzy and nauseous and all she wanted to do was lie down. She felt sick, but she had to help Reina. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to focus as she stumbled towards Noboru struggling with Reina.

The trumpeter was petite, slender and never stood a chance.

Kumiko's eyes widened as she lunged towards the two, trying to intervene. Noboru was poised to strike, a jagged piece of glass in his hand as he brought it down towards Reina's neck.

' _Bang!'_

"Agh-!"

A gunshot rang out and Taki Noboru slumped to the ground, the piece of glass fell to the floor with a clatter. He clutched his shoulder, seething from the searing pain.

"Police! Hands in the air!"

Kumiko whipped around, feeling relief wash over her as Natsuki entered the apartment with a few officers in tow.

"Natsuki!"

Natsuki nodded to Kumiko as she entered the kitchen, making a beeline for the defeated looking man in the middle of the room. The detective subdued him with one hand, placing the cuffs on tighter than necessary as she pulled him off of Reina.

"Haha…it doesn't matter, you know? Either way, I'm not going to be held responsible for any of this."

"Shut up and get moving. You have the right to remain silent." Natsuki continued on as she ushered him out of the room, signalling for the paramedics to enter as she exited the apartment.

Kumiko stumbled over to Reina, tears in her eyes as she reached out for the other woman.

Reina threw her arms around Kumiko, holding the doctor tightly as they sobbed into each other's arms.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise, Reina."

"Kumiko…Thank you…and I'm sorry."

* * *

 **A/N:** All I have to say is that...wow. What a mess of a story haha...I'm so sorry. I just had to finish it though. I swear I should toatly stick to one-shots.

I have immense trouble with plot development and I get bored halfway through too...I apologize! But thank you to those who stuck by me.

There's just one more chapter - an epilogue coming up. Haha...Sorry OTL My writing isn't always this ridiculous.


	9. Epilogue

**Ambitious Love - Epilogue**

* * *

The sun was barely up, only a sliver of the dawn's morning light managed to peak through the semi-drawn curtains in Kumiko's room. The doctor was already awake, her alarm set to ring almost two hours later. There wasn't even a point to setting an alarm anymore.

It wasn't like she could sleep for more than a few hours anyway.

Glancing at the clock on her dresser, the hands told her it was just shortly past 4 in the morning.

Great.

Sighing, Kumiko stared up at the ceiling, unblinking. Her eyes were starting to glaze over, but she found it so hard to focus on anything. The whole week had been a haze. Between the hospital visits and being stuck at home, Kumiko felt like time didn't exist anymore. The drugs and the emotional fatigue made every day seem like a drawn out state in semi-consciousness. It was surreal that an entire week had passed since…since the…

She couldn't even bring herself to think about it. The brunette immediately filled her mind with something else, with anything else. She couldn't let the fear overtake her again. The nightmares were the worst part, more vivid than she could ever imagine.

Feeling the anxiety build, Kumiko needed to distract herself. She knew she couldn't take another sleeping pill since she actually had things to do today. Deciding quickly, she kicked off the covers, jumping out of bed as she stripped off her pajamas. She instinctively went to her closet, fishing out her standard slacks and dress shirt. Hurriedly, she pulled them on, but as she buttoned up her blouse, she paused near the top.

The glaring hand-shaped bruises were still obvious as Kumiko scrutinized the stranger in the mirror. The woman staring back at her had a sullen and gaunt face, dark circles under her eyes. It was worse than her usual post-call shifts, her face burdened by not only physical exhaustion, but a heavy kind of emotional taxation as well. The doctor felt like she had aged a lifetime since the ordeal with Reina and Taki. She ran her fingers gingerly across the discoloration, her skin marked with streaks of varying degrees of red, purple and yellow.

"Ugh…" The brunette couldn't help grimace at how bad the bruising looked. Of course, it didn't hurt anymore, but after all, a whole week had passed. Anything and everything should have healed up by now. Swallowing, Kumiko knew it was her imagination, but she could still feel the soreness, the raw aching that had plagued her for days after the incident in Reina's apartment. Now, only a conditioned response lingered, the anticipation of pain, of fear.

Kumiko flinched slightly as she let her guard down, those memories flooding back as if she were still sitting in Reina's blood soaked kitchen, shards of glass cutting into her knees, her shins, and the palms of her hands.

Taking in a sharp breath, the doctor found herself trying to control the sudden shiver that ran down her spine. She could still smell the blood, and felt the wave of nausea well up within her as she resisted the urge to gag. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to tell herself that she was home, that she was safe, that…

 _Reina was safe._

With that thought, Kumiko suddenly felt her anxiety quell, her mind quieting.

Opening her eyes, the brunette stared straight at the mirror, assessing her appearance again. Furrowing her eyebrows, she fell deep into contemplation. She wondered if it really was such a good idea to head back into work today. It was bad enough having her colleagues be the ones to treat her wounds that night in the E.R., but the worst part of it was the mandatory medical leave. It only took a few days at home before she felt like she was losing her mind. Kumiko practically had to beg the ward director to let her come back after just one week.

Sighing, the doctor found herself bringing her hand to her neck again, her fingers tracing the outline of the bruise. Maybe it wasn't wise to go today. There was no way she could cover her whole neck with concealer…and she really wasn't up to wearing a turtleneck or a scarf…

The thought alone sent a jolt of panic up her spine again. Just the thought of having something around her neck…

Kumiko shook her head vigorously, as if that would discard those thoughts. She needed work. She needed a distraction, her compartmentalization.

Sighing, the doctor gathered up her things, throwing her phone and her keys into her empty messenger bag as she hastily exited her room. On the way out, she grabbed her I.D. badge and stuffed it into her pocket. So far, she checked off every box on her checklist for her morning routine. She tiptoed down the stairs and slipped on her shoes haphazardly. She was out the door in less than a minute, stepping out into the streets.

The sun was already up, but it was still an ungodly hour to be awake. It was only past 4:30 A.M., the streets empty.

Abruptly, the doctor sat on the steps at her front porch, closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath. The morning air was crisp, a refreshing change from her stuffy room. Taking in the silence, Kumiko felt herself relax, and her shoulders slumped slightly. She propped her elbows up on her knees as she buried her face in her hands. She would have attracted stares if anyone had passed by, but Kumiko didn't care. Trivial things like that didn't matter anymore.

She just wanted things to go back to normal.

Going to work was normal.

Seeing Reina was normal.

"Kumiko, are you okay?"

The brunette's eyes fluttered open, her heart leaping in her throat at the sound of that familiar concern. Her amber eyes looked up to meet dark purple orbs, but the other woman's gaze lacked their usual intensity. There was a lacklustre emptiness to them, accompanied by a weak smile painted on to compensate for the grim disposition.

Standing in front of the doctor was a slender woman clad in a flowing blue one-piece dress, but she had a baggy zip up hoodie overtop. The combination was odd, but Kumiko knew the reason for the cover up.

"Reina…" Kumiko's voice was barely above a whisper as she stood suddenly, ignoring the lightheaded feeling. The taller woman walked forward in just a few quick steps, throwing her arms around Reina as she hugged the musician to her. "I missed you."

Reina returned the embrace, her hands clutching at the thin fabric on Kumiko's back. She was desperate for the physical contact, for the feeling of security she had been pining for this entire week.

"I wanted to see you, Kumiko. As soon as I could." Reina felt tears welling up in her eyes as she became strangely emotional. It was a harrowing week, a different kind of ordeal after what happened with her now criminal of an ex-husband. "I left the hospital once the doctors and Natsuki signed off on the papers."

"I'm really glad that he's not going to get away with what he did to you, Reina."

Parting slightly, Kumiko held Reina at arm's length, her heart aching at the sight of Reina's tear filled eyes, at the sight of the girl's unnaturally pale complexion. She must have lost a few pounds this week alone. Kumiko tucked Reina's stray locks behind her ear, letting her hand linger on the musician's face.

"What he did…it's unforgiveable."

Reina loved the warmth of Kumiko's fingers, her lower lip trembling as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Natsuki told me some of the details, but…I have to ask…were the cameras always up?"

A silence fell between the two and Reina could only nod her head to confirm Kumiko's suspicions.

The pieces finally fell together at this and Kumiko could only sigh. "I guess that's how he found out...about us."

Reina shook her head, feeling like she had definitely dodged a bullet with this whole fiasco. It was all too close for comfort and she was lucky in so many ways. "But it was his own downfall in the end. He really was delusional, thinking that the police wouldn't do a full search of the place. He even left his laptop there with all the footage downloaded onto it…"

"Well, they probably won't bring the case to trial with all the evidence they have against him…but I'm still afraid of the…backlash you'll face." Kumiko trailed off, averting Reina's eyes as she wondered how the trumpeter's career would be affected, how their relationship would be affected, and if Reina was going to leave again.

The trumpeter mirrored the brunette's earlier gesture, placing a hand on Kumiko's cheek. It was as if she sensed Kumiko's doubt, her apprehension. Her touch lingered before she let it slide down. Reina was conscious of the angry bruises on the brunette's neck, wanting run her fingers along the damaged skin, but knowing she shouldn't.

"Either way, I'm going on sabbatical for a while. I need to clear my head and get things in order." Reina found Kumiko's hand, lacing her fingers with the doctor's.

Reina's couldn't help but continue stealing glances at Kumiko's neck. Her heart felt like it was caught in a vice grip.

Kumiko looked hopeful as she studied Reina's face for an inkling of what the other woman was thinking. There was a flash of something, something that piqued Kumiko's interest, but it was gone in a second, the musician changing the topic abruptly.

Reina pointed to Kumiko's ID badge, a lanyard that was dangling precariously out of her pocket. "What's with that? Are you…going to work right now? I thought you were off for a few weeks?" The trumpeter arched an eyebrow, trying to hide her disapproval.

"Hmm…yeah, but I just couldn't stay home by myself. I thought that maybe work could distract me? And I figured that even if we couldn't see each other, I could probably send a nurse up to ask how you were doing." Kumiko grinned sheepishly at that admission. She knew it sounded foolish, but part of staying sane this week was looking forward to seeing Reina again.

"Ah. That makes sense." Reina drew her lips into a thin line, knowing very well that what the doctor said just now was only half the story. She knew Kumiko well enough to know when she was hiding something. She could sense the restlessness, knowing from first hand experience that Kumiko must have been going stir-crazy at home. After all, Reina had to bear with the same feelings countless times. She knew that the emotional whiplash was debilitating, especially without a distraction.

Studying Kumiko's face, Reina bit her lip. The toll it took on the doctor definitely showed on her face, the exhaustion even more apparent than usual. "Mmmh…I was hoping to spend some time with you today. I came over as soon as I could just to see you after all." Reina had a pleading look on her face as she said this, trying to give Kumiko a reassuring smile.

The atmosphere lightened as a comfortable familiarity settled between the women, lapsing into the banter they both enjoyed so much. Kumiko grinned. "Were you really going to sneak into my room at 4 A.M. in the morning?"

Reina smiled, her eyes regaining some of their shine as they lit up with amusement. "Of course. Why else would you have given me a key?"

Kumiko laughed at Reina's reply, pulling the trumpeter towards the door as she picked up her bag. "Well, let's go inside. I don't actually have to be at the hospital for another 5 hours or so."

"Kumiko…that…" Reina's eyes narrowed slightly and she tensed at that tidbit of information, wondering if this was the doctor's idea of a coping strategy or if she was just a workaholic in nature.

"Hm? It's not like I had anything else to do at home." Kumiko said matter-of-factly as they kicked off their shoes.

Reina shook her head, a knowing smile on her face. Despite everything, she was glad that she caught a glimpse of the old Kumiko. It was a sign that things were settling back into a kind of normalcy. She had certainly had enough drama and grief for a lifetime.

The two made their way up the stairs to the brunette's room. Closing the door behind them, the room was strangely dim, the curtains still semi-drawn, blocking out most of the natural light.

Turning around to face Reina, Kumiko suddenly embraced her, snaking her arms around the shorter woman as she rested her chin on her shoulder. There was a slight pause before Kumiko tightened her hold possessively. Her words slipped out in a near whisper.

"Welcome back, Reina."

"I'm back, Kumiko." Reina returned the embrace warmly, relaxing in the doctor's arms as she buried her face in Kumiko's shoulder.

Kumiko nuzzled her cheek against the side of Reina's face, reveling in the familiar smell of the girl's jasmine scented perfume. It was soothing and calming and Kumiko just wanted to freeze this moment in time where she felt so secure in her lover's arms.

"I guess you missed me, hm?" Reina smiled as she said this, bringing her hand up as she stroked Kumiko's head gently. "There, there…everything turned out alright, didn't it?"

Kumiko watched as Reina's sleeves dropped back towards her elbow with the sudden gesture. The trumpeter's slender wrists had a similar discoloration as Kumiko's neck, the damaged skin still early in its healing process. The doctor's gaze hardened as she continued further down Reina's forearms, the still raw scar tissue forming where the sutures must have been removed just yesterday.

Reina's arms, her skin, and Reina herself used to be unmarked, but now she was scarred. Knowing that she was helpless to act, Kumiko could only feel guilty for being so useless.

"Mmmh…everything did turn out alright…" Kumiko answered half-heartedly, her words muffled into Reina's hair.

Parting slightly, Reina looked into Kumiko's face, cupping both her cheeks suddenly. "We're both okay, aren't we? That's the important thing, you know?" Reina was uncharacteristically optimistic, flashing the doctor a reassuring smile as she cocked her head slightly. "I'm going to try my best to move on with this and I know you will too, Kumiko."

Letting a genuine smile grace her lips, Kumiko nodded. This feeling felt so familiar, almost like déjà vu. She placed her hands atop Reina's as she leaned forward, resting her forehead on the shorter woman's. "You're right. I'm glad you're here with me. We're going to get through this together."

A comfortable silence filled the room and suddenly, Kumiko felt a heaviness seep into her body. She tried to stifle her yawn, but ended up letting the reflex elicit tears.

"Want to sleep for a bit longer? I know both of us could probably use a few more hours." Reina gently coaxed Kumiko towards the bed, leading her over with a gentle pull as Kumiko tried to rub the tiredness from her eyes.

"Sleep? Now? After you came back early just for me?" Kumiko yawned again, her body betraying her.

Reina scoffed teasingly as she shook her head. "Hey, you're not being very convincing like that, Kumiko."

"Mmmh…That's Reina for you…always so quick to see through me." Kumiko sat on the edge of her bed, yawning again, her sentences suddenly laden with fatigue. The doctor wasn't sure what it was, but all the tension and anxiety that plagued her earlier was suddenly gone. With Reina around, she felt at ease.

"Yes, yes. That's right." Reina stopped in front of Kumiko, chastising the doctor as she motioned to lie down. "C'mon, change out of those first. You're going to work later, aren't you?"

Reina helped Kumiko with her shirt buttons as the brunette shrugged off the top. Kumiko undid her pants and she let them slide to the floor in a heap. Without caring to pick them up, the brunette crawled into her bed. She pulled Reina down with her, but met some resistance from the musician.

"Kumiko…your clothes are going to get wrinkled, you know?" Reina was still half folding the doctor's pants when Kumiko urged her to lie down beside her.

"I don't care." Kumiko pulled Reina down on top of her, eliciting a slight gasp from the musician. Kumiko's clothes lay on the floor, forgotten as the two women cuddled up on the small bed.

Kumiko snaked her arms around Reina's waist, bringing the petite woman closer to her. They lay nose to nose, the brunette resisting the urge to drift off to sleep, tempted as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Smiling, Reina pulled the covers over them both, cradling Kumiko's head as she stroked her hair softly.

"Kumiko, I wanted to talk to you about something.

"Hm?" Kumiko closed her eyes, Reina's gentle hand lulling her into a state of relaxation.

"I want to return your house key."

At that, Kumiko's eyes snapped open and instantly, she tensed.

"T-that is to say…" Reina flinched at the sudden movement, wanting to clear up any misunderstandings as soon as she saw the look of shock and disappointment flash across Kumiko's face. "I want to give your house key back so I can give you my own…"

Kumiko blinked, trying to understand the situation at hand.

"I'm saying…" Reina struggled slightly as she furrowed her brows. It shouldn't have been that hard, but Kousaka Reina was never good at propositioning others. Especially not for something this important.

"I want you to live with me. I just signed the lease for a new place."

Again, Kumiko blinked in surprise, in shock. It took the brunette just about 2 seconds before she let slip what she was thinking. "Is it far from the hospital? It'd be such a pain to commute in the mornings or late at night…"

There was a slight pause before Reina snapped out of her initial shock.

"K-Kumiko!" Reina scoffed as she batted at the brunette with her hand. "Geez…what a Kumiko-like thing to say…I guess you never outgrew that side of you…your personality definitely sucks…" Reina pouted.

Kumiko burst into laughter at this, shaking her head. "It was a joke! Mostly…but Reina, are you asking me to marry you?"

"W-what? Where are you getting that from?" The musician failed to hide her blush, her face suddenly tinged a bright red. "It's not like I wouldn't like that, but…we can't get married in Japan, you know?"

"We have a lot of options outside the country." Kumiko smiled lopsidedly at this, feeling childish as her mind started churning out the fantasies of a domestic life with Reina.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself there, doctor…" Reina grinned, Kumiko's sudden disposition contagious. She wondered if it would be okay to get caught up in the moment like this.

"Well, only if you'll humor me, Kousaka-san. After all, I don't know if your fancy music career will let you have the stable relationship I want." Kumiko said this jokingly, but she meant every word, hoping Reina would understand her seriousness.

Locking eyes with Kumiko, Reina's gaze softened, her voice full of affection for the other woman. "I'd do anything for you, Kumiko. I'm not the foolish headstrong girl you knew all those years ago. My poisonous ambition doesn't dictate my life anymore. I know what's most important to me now."

Kumiko smiled.

"It's about time."

Leaning in, Reina pressed a chaste kiss to Kumiko's lips, lingering as they drew it out into a slow and languid kiss.

They parted shortly after and as if on cue, Kumiko yawned again, squeezing her eyes shut as she blinked away the tears. "Will you stay with me for a while?"

Reina snuggled closer to Kumiko, wrapping her arms around her.

"Of course. I'll stay with you forever."

* * *

 _-End-_

* * *

 **A/N:** Ahhhhhhhhhh I am done. I felt like this story started out okay, then hit some rough patches, and in the end, I just wanted to give myself closure and finish it. It's definitely nowhere near my best work, but...oh well. I went with it. I should really stick to one-shots...I am not cut out for long stories. My attention span doesn't not allow me to do that, but I'm weird and I write multi-chaptered stories anyway. The quality of my writing suffers when I lose that attention and the plot tends to go sideways. It gets pretty rushed too...

BUT despite everything...

Thank you to those who kept reading until the end. Please review if you liked it and if you'd like to see more Hibike yuri from me!

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
